Find Me
by Angelus Erreare
Summary: Shin Megami Tensei:Digital Devil Saga Argilla wants Heat. But feels insecure that she is an inefficient lover since she has no experience. She turns to her best friend, Serph, for help.WARNING: AU, LIME, LEMON, CRUDE LANGUAGE. COMPLETE!
1. Use Me

**Find Me **

**By: Angelus Erreare **

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Serph, Argilla or Heat. The characters featured in this fanfiction belong to the game Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga and belong to ATLUS USA. **

**I dedicate this fanfic to my beta reader's sister Tasha for her continued support. **

**Warning: LIME, MILD LANGUAGE**

**Chapter 1: Use Me**

Argilla fiddled with the hem of her coat. She had been waiting for Serph for the last half an hour. He had a last-minute autopsy that he had to finish. She sighed; he always did take all the extra homework that he could find. It was always about the grades. But then, Serph wasn't all work and no play. Hell no; he worked hard and played hard.

She supposed that was why they had been the best of friends ever since grade school. They went through the turmoil of high school together and even felt depressed when they thought that their leaving for college would tear them apart. They laughed to each other as they realized that fate had another trick up its sleeves as they met up again in college.

They had both decided to take medicine. He had been surprised though when Argilla had registered for the course.

Flashback

"_Argilla?" he asked with total disbelief, "What are you doing here? I thought you went to law school?" _

_She chuckled, "I did. And I didn't like it; I dropped it."_

"_Then…why medicine?" he pressed on. _

"_Hey! Don't give me that! You know I've always bested you in this field even in high school. So, I decided to try my luck here. I didn't get to tell you where I was going to go since we lost contact." She frowned, "It's your fault you know." _

"_I know. I left abruptly. I'm sorry." _

"_If you're really sorry then you'd tell me why you left." she said. _

_He cast his head down, not meeting her eyes; not daring to meet those fiery pink eyes. There was no sound, no words that were uttered between them. The sound of the wind was all that they were to hear. _

_Argilla gritted her teeth and felt her eyes water, "Why did you leave? Was it…because of me…?" _

_He remained quiet. This was beginning to unnerve her, "Say something damn it!" _

_He was still quiet. This sent her over the edge, "Fine. Don't. Tch." She spat, "I knew it. I shouldn't have come here." She turned and started to walk away, prepared to leave him there, standing all alone. She was prepared to leave him there…to leave with him, all their memories together. _

_Serph blinked, seeing her walk away. He followed her, running up to her, "Wait!" _

_She didn't. She didn't stop. She kept walking away. _

_He ran and grabbed her hand. She turned sharply and glared at him, "Let me go asshole." _

_He didn't budge, "Wait…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that…" _

"_Save your bullshit for someone who'll care." she said, tears welling up in her eyes. He felt his heart ache at the sight of her; he hated to see her cry. She wanted to know the truth; that was all she wanted. She didn't want to be lied to. It wasn't too much to ask, and yet, he couldn't do even that for her. What kind of a friend was he then? _

'_The worst kind…' he thought pathetically. _

"_Wait…please I…I want to tell you why I really left…" _

_Yes he did; but he couldn't. He knew that it sounded faked but it was the truth as plain as day. The truth was something that he couldn't afford right now. He couldn't afford to lose her. _

"_I really want to tell you…but I can't." _

_She closed her eyes, laughing bitterly, "It's always something isn't it? It's always something that you have to do or something that you have to protect."_

_Not being able to take it anymore, he grasped her arms and looked intently into her taunting eyes, "I didn't leave because of you. I didn't leave because I was tired of our friendship. I didn't leave because I was tired of you. You know I love you. I left for other reasons. I know that you wouldn't believe me now. After all, I probably wouldn't believe me either…but if you want the truth, that's the only part of the truth that I could afford to tell you." _

_She stood there, not being able to say anything. She had known him for years and knew when he was hiding something or when he was lying. The boy, no, the man before her was not lying. He spoke the truth; albeit, the fragmented truth. Her eyes softened somewhat as she gazed at his mesmerizing pools of silver. _

"_I trust you." She smiled. _

_He smiled in return, "Thank you. I will tell you…in time." _

"_I'm counting on that."_

End Flashback

She had trusted him again after that. They left that painful episode of their lives behind. She believed him. She believed in him; sure, he may not be able to tell her now, but someday, he would. She just knew it.

She pouted as she snapped out of her reverie. She was still waiting for him by the reception of the hospital. They were in their last year of their course. They were about to graduate and after six months, they would take their board exams. She shivered at the thought. So far, it had been easy and a lot of fun, but the board exam was something that was not to be taken lightly.

'What if I fail?' she thought suddenly. Her heart stopped; the color from her face draining.

"Are you thinking of the board exam again?"

Her body shook as she heard that voice, "Serph! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

He grinned, "That's okay. You have the best available doctor around to revive you."

She snorted, "Oh you mean Dr. Harris? Oh yeah…he's the best."

"Hey…" he pouted, feigning hurt, "And what am I?"

She grinned, "You're an intern; not a doctor."

"Yet." he corrected.

"Whatever."

"So. Ready to go home?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yeah. Let's; I'm tired waiting for you all day."

He just laughed.

xxxxx

She looked out the window dreamily as Serph drove them home. She felt so happy. She just had to tell him. Her happiness must have been very obvious as Serph spoke, "Hey, you're awfully cheerful. What's up?"

She turned to look at him, "Hey! I'm always cheerful. Besides, what makes this any different?"

He blinked and continued to look at the road before him, "You tell me."

She blushed; it was that obvious eh?

She just laughed but didn't answer. She looked out the window again. It was autumn and the trees were now shedding their leaves. She looked at the rhythmic movement of the leaves as they were blown into the air by the cool and chilly breeze. She sighed.

She gave a yelp as she felt Serph's hand on her lap, "Hey, are you alright? You zoned out there for a second."

She blushed, "Yeah. I'm fine."

They reached their off campus apartment two minutes later. Argilla got off the car and hung on Serph's arm. He raised an eyebrow, "Okay, what's going on? You're never this clingy."

She pouted at him, puckering her lips at an extreme that it made him laugh. She laughed too, "Oooohh…I want nothing…Seriously."

He snorted, "Yeah, and pigs fly."

She playfully slapped his arm and turned her back from him before snapping haughtily at him, "Snotty! Hmph!"

Before he could respond, she had already disappeared from the threshold of the door. He walked towards it, all the while wondering as to what it was that she wanted. He had also noticed her behavior in the car. She was happy…too happy. Had something happened that he didn't know about?

xxxxx

That night, rain poured. There were some lighting strikes; but nothing major. Serph lay there, awake, with his arms encircled around his best friend. He stroked her face lightly, tucking a stray lock of her pink hair from her face behind her ear. She looked so beautiful in his eyes. She had a delicate porcelain face, with a well defined nose and eyes that shone with full luscious lips that could stop a mad rhino at the sight of her pout.

He sighed.

He pulled her closer to him and breathed in her scent; she smelled liked cherry blossoms. She had always liked everything pink. After all, she was born having pink hair and pink eyes. He chuckled; she liked her walls light pink, her shirts pink, her bed sheets pink, her blankets pink, even her underwear. He chuckled at that; she was definitely an oddball. But of course, he was also aware of things that she didn't like. Like lightning for example. She didn't like the noise it made. It was a terrifying experience for her as she saw a man once struck by lightning. It killed him of course and ever since then, she didn't want to have anything to do with lightning.

That was why she was with him that night. She had come to him in the dead of the night, carrying with her, her pillow.

"C-can…I stay with you tonight?" he remembered her saying to him. He yawned and ushered her in his bed. She smiled gleefully and ran for his bed, burrowing herself within his blankets. She fell asleep almost instantly.

Serph had had a very tiring day. Needless to say, he was very exhausted and was in need of sleep. And he had been successful in getting that much needed sleep until she came to him. As she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face in his chest, he had been unable to sleep. He just thought of her…

He took a deep breath and he exhaled it just as deeply. He was in deep trouble; really. It was a universal rule. And he had just broken it. And now, temptation was just in front of him.

'Stupid…' he thought to himself.

Yes, it was stupid to all who would look at him. His head began to ache as he felt deprived of sleep. He closed his eyes and waited for it but it didn't come. His mind was alive…but his body was exhausted.

'Please let me sleep…'

He closed his eyes again, thinking…

He had broken the universal rule. He broke it and now he was paying the consequences.

You're not supposed to fall in love with your best friend.

xxxxx

Serph woke up bright and early the next day, although he hadn't had much sleep. He groggily got off the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping angel within and stepped into the lavatory, his legs slightly wobbly.

He turned the faucet and splashed the cold water to his face. He tensed at the sudden contact. The water was freezing cold. He turned the other faucet and adjusted the temperature of the water so that it was just warm. His eyes still refused to open; his eyelids felt so heavy that he could have sworn that an insect may have created a cocoon on them!

After brushing his teeth, he forced his eyes to open. It was slightly painful as it gave him a headache as he did so, but he managed all the same. He wasn't pleased with what he saw.

'Okay…I think I'm better off with my eyes closed.'

There were heavy dark rings around his eyes and there were small red veins on his eyeballs. All in all, he looked horrible. But, today was a new day and he had to struggle against its tides. He closed the door to the bathroom and got in the shower.

xxxxx

Argilla ate her toast with enthusiasm. She noticed that Serph was out of it today. She only looked at him with confusion, "Serph?" she said in between bites, "What's wrong?"

Serph looked at her, lowering the newspaper, "Huh?"

She laughed, "That's exactly what I mean! You look like you've been hit by a train!"

He grumbled and set his face on the table, "I did..ge…ny…lee…la…ght"

"Come again?" she asked. What was wrong with him? He wasn't making any sense.

He forced his face to rest on his arm to look at her with his bloodshot eyes, "I didn't get any sleep last night."

"Oh." she said. "I'm sorry. It's my fault." she said, her voice filed with remorse.

"Nah…it's fine." he said reassuring her.

She shook her head and took another bite of her toast, "No. You stay home and sleep. I'll go alone. There's nothing to do today anyway. Besides, with you polishing each and every professor's ass, they'd let you off for a day of absence."

He rolled his eyes, "It's not ass polishing. It's called dedication and perseverance."

She gulped down her orange juice, "Whatever man. All I know is that I get good grades, second only to you without having to resort to such 'methods' of yours."

He snorted, "You get those grades because I tutor you; you idiot!" he said playfully.

She chuckled, "Shut up!"

xxxxx

Serph had slept the entire morning away. It was what his spirit and body needed. He had a small smile pasted on his lips. He was dreaming.

'And you graduate with honors…congratulations…Dr. Serph Sheffield." a man in a suit said. Serph went up the stairs to receive his diploma. It was the best time of any student's life.

'You have graduated at the top of your class…Summa Cum Laude.' Another wave of applause.

Serph's smile widened, 'Thank you all for…I would just like to say thank you. Thank you for all of you who had supported me. If it weren't for you guys…I wouldn't be here. First, I would like to thank my parents for putting me through med school. You guys are the best! Second…I would like to thank my best friend, Argilla, for always putting up with me and my…eccentricities. I wouldn't have passed all of my subjects without her. I love you! And thirdly, I would like to thank God for giving me the strength to persevere!'

There was another wave of loud applause.

Then…the whole scenario changed. Serph blinked, he wasn't at the graduation ceremony anymore. He was…He looked around and raised a curious eyebrow. He was in a garden. The sun was setting and made the sky red with golden streaks. The trees around him were shedding its leaves; its golden leaves being carried by the soothing winds. He sighed and closed his eyes as the breeze passed through him.

'Whoah…' he shivered, 'Kinda cold…'

'Let me warm you up…' a voice from behind him spoke.

He turned around and saw Argilla; her hair was loose and dangled playfully with the wind. Her eyes were soft and she had an innocent smile on her face. That was not the only thing that Serph noticed. His eyes travel a few degrees south and he discovered, much to his embarrassment, that she was nude. She stood there, her arms limp on her sides, giving him full access to her exposed flesh. Her skin was pearly white and her breasts, perfect. They were round and in perfect proportion, her nipples as pink as her eyes.

He turned sharply around, 'Argilla…where are your clothes? What are you doing here?'

Before he could question her any further, he felt tiny hands encircle him from behind, a hot body pressed against his back. He looked and saw her fingers intertwined, her palms touching his bare chest.

Wait a minute! Bare?

She chuckled, 'I'm not the only one…who's missing their apparel…' she whispered innocently. He snorted; innocently? It was leaning more towards the seductive side.

He looked at himself and saw that she was right. No wonder the breeze felt a little chilly to him. He made for her hands and tried to pry them away, 'Argilla…we shouldn't…'

She tightened her hold on him, 'Why not? You want me…don't you?' She pressed herself harder against him, rubbing her heaving breasts at his back. Serph stifled a groan. This wasn't helping him at all. He was trying to resist his urges…but she wasn't helping.

'Serph please…' she begged.

The sound of her voice; so desperate, so tired…transmitted a wave of pleasure to his system that his manhood jolted awake; not that it wasn't awake already.

'A-argilla…' he croaked, 'Y-you don't k-know what y-you're saying…' he pleaded. He wanted nothing more than to run from her; but at the same time, he wanted nothing more than to grab her and ravish her on the soft grass.

'But _I_ do…I want you Serph…' she said, burying her face on his back.

He groaned again. Her fingers, once intertwined, had disbanded only to travel south. He took a sharp intake of breath as she grazed her fingers on his twitching manhood.

'Oh God…d-don't…' he begged. He heard her laugh mischievously, 'Don't…what?' she asked, slowly taking a hold of his manhood. He stiffened again and held her hand, trying to pry it away from his shaft. No good; she tightened her hold on the sensitive flesh and slowly massaged it.

He groaned. She grinned, tiptoeing so that she reached his ear, giving it a naughty lick, 'You like that…?'

'Please…' he begged.

'Please what?' she asked again, in that tone…in that…sensuous voice.

'Leave me alone…'

Much to his surprise and disappointment, she disentangled her hands from his manhood, her body taking a step back from his. He turned around to face her but found no one.

'Argilla?' he called out.

'Right here…' a voice cooed from behind him.

He turned to see her batting her eyelashes at him shyly. He blushed and before he could utter another word, she stepped up to him and kissed him, her other hand grabbing his manhood. He almost choked in her kiss as her hands moved up and down his member.

He grabbed her face and pulled her from his lips; he met her eyes, 'This is a dream…it's gotta be…'

She grinned and right before his eyes, she disappeared into a heap of leaves. The leaves danced in the air and were gone.

Serph sat up from his bed; sweat grazing his face. He grabbed his head, "Man…that was…intense…"

It had been a dream. He frowned; he had dreamed about her; again. He sighed; he really must start dating soon.

'I can't…It's no use…' He couldn't; every woman in the world seemed faceless to him. She was the only one who had ever held his interest. She was funny, fun to be with, smart and street smart, mischievous and ill-tempered, which, in his opinion made her all the more sexy, and to top it all, she was beautiful.

He slapped his forehead with his palm, "I really need to get a life."

He looked at his watch; it was past midday. He sprang to his feet. He could still make some of his classes that day…and by the afternoon, he could stop by the hospital. He grabbed his towel and headed for the lavatory. He needed the shower. He cannot stress that enough. He needed a shower and needed it badly; a very cold one at that. He stripped off his pajamas and looked disapprovingly at "Serph Jr.", "Bad boy…! You know you're not supposed to think that way about her!"

He quickly got into the shower and turned the faucet, letting the cold water trickled down his skin. Yup, it was working. It was working…working…until he saw flashes of her face. He opened his eyes abruptly and took another look at Serph Jr.; he frowned, "You really are a bad boy."

xxxxx

Argilla bounced into their living room that evening; her cell phone in her ear. Serph had just gotten back form the hospital and was pretty tired when he heard her giggling. He blinked; why was she giggling?

He stepped lightly on the wooden floor, curious to know who it was she was speaking to. He took a peek from the wall that he was leaning on and saw her face, laughing away as the person on the other end of the line spoke. She was blushing. She was definitely talking to a guy. Serph felt a prick of jealousy, 'Is she dating someone? How come she didn't tell me?'

He frowned; but hey, it really wasn't any of his business anyway. He walked away from the wall and walked over to her, waving his hands in front of her face, trying to get her to notice him. She swatted his hands away and continued to chat away, waddling away from him and into the dining room, a pink tinge still present in her cheeks.

He sighed again; whoever the person she was speaking to, he or she must've been very important to her.

'More important than me no doubt.' he thought pathetically.

He sat himself on the sofa, leaning his head back on its edge, closing his eyes. He was dead tired; the sleep that he had had in the morning to compensate for its lack last night was all but useless as he had experienced a dream that was both pleasurable and yet disturbing to him.

He groaned; thinking about how this was not what he needed right now.

"Hey Serph! When did you get back?" asked a cheerful voice. Serph had his eyes remain shut but he heard her all the same; he just didn't feel like responding.

"Hn…" he replied.

Argilla was not amused. With her hands on her hips, her lips in a pout, she glared at him, "Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"Hn…" he said again.

She gritted her teeth in anger, but then, gave way for a grin, "You'll pay for that."

Suddenly, she ran towards him and sat on his lap, straddling him. Serph groaned and immediately opened his eyes to find his best friend on his lap and before he could question her, she had started to tickle him at his sides. His body moved uncontrollably, "Stop that! It's annoying!" She didn't and continued her assault.

Deciding that two can play it that way, he grabbed her tickling hands with one hand and pushed her on the sofa. He now straddled her and used his free hand to tickle her. She laughed, "Hahahha! Serph…! Hahahaha…Stop that! Hahahah"

Her stomach was beginning to hurt from all that laughing but Serph wasn't letting up; oh no. It was as if he was determined to bring her to tears, which wasn't exactly far off. Her eyes were beginning to water as she laughed harder, "Okay, okay! I give up! Hahahaha! You win! Hahaha!"

Serph got off her, grinning and offered her his hand, "That'll teach you to mess with me."

She took his hand and allowed him to pull her up, "Hahah…very funny."

They then experienced that uncomfortable silence; that moment of silence which was always preceded by laughter. After realizing that such uncomfortable silence had reigned over them both, Serph spoke.

He smiled, "So…who was that?"

She blushed, "Just a friend."

"A friend?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Don't tell me you're dating someone."

"Actually…yeah…"

Her honesty ran him over like a car. It had hurt, needless to say. So that was why she was happy. But…when did she meet him? How long had they been together? Why hadn't she introduced him to this guy? Did he know this guy?

"Off campus or on campus?" he asked.

She bit her lip, "On campus."

"Oh."

"Come on Serph. Let's get dinner."

Complying with her suggestion to relieve himself of this conundrum, he walked into the dining room.

xxxxx

"So, this guy you're dating, does he have a name?" he asked as cheerful as possible.

"Yeah. Of course he does. What kind of a person would a person be without a name?" she asked, unmoved by her best friend's silly question.

"An imaginary one." he answered.

She snorted, "Okay, okay. Whatever Mr. Smart Aleck. Besides, even imaginary friends have names! Didn't you ever have one?"

Argilla took a few more bites of her food when Serph spoke, "Oh no you don't! You're not changing the subject that easy."

"Damn! And just when I thought I was getting somewhere!" she feigned disappointment. She giggled, "You noticed huh?"

He made a face, "Of course I did. What do you take me for?"

She stared blankly at him and he scratched his head, "Umm…don't answer that."

She nodded and smiled, resuming her eating, "Then I won't."

"Argilla…" he began.

"Don't worry Serph, I won't lie to you." she said, picking up her empty dishes to put them in the dishwasher. Serph waited for her patiently, waiting for her to finish her sentence. Wait; did she pull a fast one of him again?

Damn.

He followed her into the living room.

"So, how long have you guys been dating…?" he asked, afraid of her answer. But, afraid or not, he just had to know.

"Not long. Three weeks." she stated nonchalantly.

He sat down on the sofa, "Three weeks? Where was I? How come I didn't notice?"

She rolled her eyes, "That's because you were too busy ass polishing."

"What?" he asked, not in the mood for reading in between the lines.

She took a deep breath, "You were so busy with your theses and your autopsies at the hospitals remember? You even had to attend that open heart surgery right?"

He blinked; yeah, he remembered all of those things alright. He remembered them perfectly. It had been three weeks? Three weeks already? He didn't even notice.

"So, you met the guy then?" he asked, trying to get a clearer picture.

"Yeah. You and Dr. Harris went to Capital City for a conference right? Well, a substitute teacher came and took his place and well…"

"He's the substitute teacher." he deadpanned, cutting her off.

She blushed, "Well…yeah."

He raised an eyebrow, "Argilla! You're dating a guy who's a substitute teacher? You barely even know him!"

Argilla pouted at him, "Hey! Don't say that! Besides, it's not like I'm married to him. We just figured that we like each other; that's all. We just decided to give this a try; that's all. No more and no less."

He sighed; there really wasn't much use of arguing with Argilla in these matters; once she had set her sights on something, she'll do anything to get it.

"I just don't want to see you hurt. That's all. No more no less." he said, imitating her last sentences.

"I just want to make sure you're ready for this guy. I don't want you to be dating some overly matured man! What if he turns out to be your granddad?"

She threw a pillow at him, which he easily dodged, "Don't go bizarre on me Serph!" she hugged herself as she felt a tingling feeling on her skin, "That's just gross!"

"Besides," she said, sticking her tongue out, "he's not old enough to be my grandpa."

"Yeah," he snorted, "only your dad right?"

She rolled her eyes, "For your information, he's only twenty-five."

The color from Serph's face drained; this guy was young? Twenty five? That was pretty young to be a professor. He was probably a very talented individual. He wanted to say something but found his throat blocked.

"Oh Serph! He's the sweetest!"

"Where is he now?"

"Well, since Dr. Harris came back, he left the campus for the time being and transferred to the hospital. He's the new chief of staff there!"

Now that all of the color from his faced had been drained, Serph's heart stopped, 'Chief of staff? At the hospital? That guy? She's dating…that guy?'

"Ah, Serph? Anything wrong?" she asked; worry filling her eyes as she looked at her friend who had suddenly become abnormally pale.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"I'm surprised you haven't met him yet. You were there at the hospital today right? Didn't you get to see him?" she asked hopefully.

"No. I'm afraid not. I've been so busy and well…he probably was too."

"Oh." she said; disappointment evident in her voice.

Serph rose from the sofa, wanting to lock himself up in his room for the next one hundred years.

"Well, I'm turning in. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Serph."

He nodded and proceeded to his room. He stopped halfway, "Argilla?"

"Hm?"

"Just be careful okay? I…meant what I said. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Thank you Serph."

xxxxx

A month had rolled in and Serph found himself seeing subtle changes in his best friend. Granted, they still spent a lot of time with each other, but there were times when he'd notice that she had that faraway look in her face. That was when he'd smile and tell her that it was okay to do whatever she was thinking of doing; even if it meant that he had to go home alone.

He had already met her so-called mystery boyfriend. He shrunk down as he remembered it. It was a month ago, shortly after she told him that she was dating someone. Told him?

Correction; it was shortly after she confessed having a boyfriend after he suspected that she had one.

Flashback

_Serph gathered his books and sighed; they had a lot of work to do. He still had to head over the hospital. Argilla, who was beside him, still giggled like a schoolgirl. He raised an eyebrow; she had as much work as he did but didn't seem bothered by it. _

"_Okay. What's going on? You're too happy." he stated flatly. _

"_Oh Serph! I need a favor." she said, leaning her face near his. He suppressed a blush as he leaned back, putting space in between them. _

"_Well, that depends. You're not going to ask me to get you a copy of the final's paper are you?" _

_She snorted and hit him playfully on his arm, "No dummy! I need you to come with me." _

_He felt his mood lighten at that; she wanted him to come with her? That was sweet. Some quality time between them would uplift his spirits. _

"_I want you to meet him." she said excitedly. _

_All of the lighthearted feelings swimming in his stomach suddenly drowned. He stared at her; hard, pale, as if he were a corpse. _

"_What?" _

"_Yeah. I want you to meet him. I want you guys to know each other. I want my boyfriend and best friend to know each other. Come on, please." _

"_Argilla…" Didn't she know what she was doing to him? But still, it was for the best; he had wanted to get to know him anyway. He wanted to assess what type of man his friend was seeing. And now was his chance. But now that his opportunity stared him in the face, he found himself mentally shrinking. He was beginning to panic. What if he was some total hunk? Would he pale by comparison? Granted, Serph didn't think of himself as "handsome" but he dared think that he wasn't ugly either. What if this guy was smarter than he was? His brains were one of his most prized possessions and meeting someone who was far greater than he would serve as a major blow to him. He blanched at that thought. _

"_Really?" he replied finally, "When?"_

"_Now!" _

"_Now?" he asked, squeaking. _

"_Did you just squeak?" she asked, suspicious. _

"_No!" he said firmly, clearing his throat, "I just had something in my pipes." he finished lamely. _

"_Whatever! Well, let's go!" _

"_Go?" he repeated. _

_She rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him through the campus hallways, "Yes go. We're going to meet him remember? I swear Serph, for someone who's supposed to be a genius, you can be pretty dense. Sheesh." _

_He looked down and fixed his eyes on where her hands intertwined with his. She was so sweet…but her touches were innocent and harmless. There was no passion in them, 'There is no passion in them for me…' he thought dejectedly._

_They arrived at the café and sat down. _

_Argilla began to fiddle with the hem of her dress. Serph looked at her; she was indeed beautiful. She wore a light pink dress with thin straps. Her hair was in their buns; her face just holding natural beauty. He stared at her with awe but shook his head as she stared back at him, with bewilderment in her eyes, "Hey. What up? Something on my face?" _

_He shook his head, "…No…" _

"_Good!" she said cheerfully. _

"_So, where is this guy?" _

_Argilla grabbed her phone, "Hey honey. We're here. Where are you? Okay…okay…bye." _

_Serph blinked, 'Honey?' _

_He was roused from his contemplation as Argilla looked at him, "He'll be here in two minutes." _

"_Oh!" she exclaimed, "There he is!" She stood up and waved behind him. Serph followed her line of vision and turned back. There, he stood; the boyfriend. _

_He waved back and started to walk towards them. Serph felt his heart being caught in his throat. _

"_Hey honey!" Argilla said, coming up to the man, embracing him and pecking him on the lips. _

"_Hey there." he replied. _

_He turned his attention to Serph, "So this must be…"_

_Argilla walked over to Serph and put a hand on his shoulder, "This is Serph. My one and only best friend." _

'_Best friend…' Serph mentally repeated. _

_This man looked at him and smiled. Serph blinked; Argilla wasn't kidding. This guy was young. He was probably as young as they were or older by a few years. He was definitely not her dad; and most definitely not her granddad. Serph swallowed. He was wearing a red polo shirt and khaki pants that did his body justice. He wasn't lean like he was but slightly more built. This guy could probably beat up anyone who messes with Argilla. 'He could probably beat me to a bloody pulp…' Serph thought sweat-dropping. _

_Serph could now see why Argilla was so smitten by this guy. He was good looking. He had fiery red eyes that matched his hair. His hair was shaggy and a bit longer than the standard guy hair. It was a messy plop. Serph would never think of having hair like that as he always had his silver hair in its proper place. But this was the hair that was "in" these days, he supposed. What was it again? The "out of bed" look?_

_Serph could feel himself shrink in his clothes. _

_He snapped out of his daze as the guy held out his hand, "A pleasure to meet the one and only Serph. I'm Heat O'Brien."_

_Serph took his hand and noticed with a bit of pain, the firm grip of his hand. _

_They all sat down and Heat spoke, "I've been hankering Argilla to introduce me to you but she said that it wasn't the time yet. She said that you were a workaholic." He chuckled. Argilla just giggled and held his hand. Serph smiled weakly, "I wouldn't say that…I just…" _

_Argilla cut him off, grinning, "Yeah right. That's all you ever do. But still, you do have redeeming qualities." _

"_Ah yes! You told me about that." chuckled Heat. _

_Serph looked sharply at Argilla, "Hey! That's not fair! What have you told him?" He turned to Heat, "I'm assure you whatever she had told you about me is purely fictional and has no accurate basis or evidence." _

_Heat laughed, and turned to Argilla, "He's really how you say he is." _

_Serph looked at both of them dumbfounded. Okay. As of now, he was officially their jester. He frowned; he wanted to go home; right now. _

"_Anyway," Argilla interjected in between laughs, "all I said was that Serph may like work a lot, but when the time is right, he lets loose too. We go to pubs and discos and stuff like that." _

_Heat nodded, "That's good for you guys. Work hard and play hard." _

"_So," Serph interrupted politely, "how long have you been here? I've never seen you here before." _

_Heat looked at him, "I used to work at Capital City until I decided to transfer here. I'm tired of the hustling and bustling of a city and I needed quiet, so I came here." _

_Argilla smiled at him and leaned her face on his shoulder. Serph thought he was going to get sick but remained perfectly calm._

"_I see." was all that he could say._

"_Argilla has told me a great deal about you. Actually, she told me a lot about you that I was beginning to get jealous!" he said, laughing. _

_Serph laughed humorlessly. But still, she told Heat a lot about him? Well, at least she still cared. Right?_

_They ate and conversed and laughed. Serph looked at the two of them. They hardly paid any attention to him. 'Figures…I'm being the third wheel here.' It was the old saying "two is company and three is a crowd" in actual enactment. He just wanted to take his coat and leave. But…that would be impolite. And so, he sat there, replying whenever necessary and just keeping to himself when necessary…which was most of the time. He looked helplessly at them and noticed their facial expressions. They were so fixed on each other. They were longing for each other. He wanted to barf._

End Flashback

Yup. That was how he'd summarize his first meeting with her boyfriend. The word "barf" was enough to describe the entire experience.

Like he said, that was a month ago. Soon, Argilla didn't go with him anymore. Heat would pick her up from the campus and they'd go on their dates. Serph would always wait for her but at times, she wouldn't come home at all. He remembered how distraught he felt when he worried about her. He knew he shouldn't, after all, she was with Heat.

But still…he couldn't _not_ worry.

Now, she was in her room and he was in his. He lay there on his bed, with his arms behind his head, thinking. She wanted to tell him something. That he knew. But as to what it was, he hadn't the foggiest.

Suddenly, he heard a soft knock. He sat up, "It's open."

His pink-haired friend peeked in, "Serph…?"

He ushered her in, "Come on in."

She smiled weakly and walked uneasily towards him. Worry began to rise within his system, "Argilla, what happened?" he asked as she sat beside him.

"Serph…I need a favor."

Uh oh. There was that sentence again. What did she want this time?

"Okay…what is it?"

She took a deep breath, not meeting his eyes. Now, this increased his worry tenfold. What happened? What did she want?

"Oh Serph…I know that this is…that…you probably won't do it…"

She stood up but he stopped her, holding her hand, "Hold it. I haven't said 'no' to you yet, have I?"

"I guess not." she said, sitting back down.

"Well, what is it? I'm sure it can't be that bad."

She sighed, "If you only knew."

He grasped her shoulders and made her face him, "Okay. I'm through waiting. What's going on? Do you need help in something?"

Argilla cast her head down, not replying.

"Argilla…please tell me. I'll help. Whatever it is, we'll figure it out."

Her head snapped up and she looked into his silver eyes. "Serph. I need your help."

He smiled, tucking a lock of her pink hair behind her ear, "Sure. I'll help you. What do you need help in anyway?"

She took a deep breath and held his hands. Electricity passed through his system. Her touch was as electrifying as ever. But worry also pricked his gut. He looked intently at her pink eyes; they were filled with desperation. He gulped; whatever she needed help with was something big; something serious.

"I want Heat." she blurted out.

Serph blinked; she wanted Heat? That was all? He felt a pang of pain in his system; he had thought that this would be between her and him…then, why did it include that…_that_ _guy_?

"Well, you already have him." he said nonchalantly.

"Serph…" she whined.

"What?" he asked.

"I want him…in _that_ way…"

He blushed as he pondered and understood her words. He didn't know what to say… and so he said what was appropriate, "I can't really help you in that Argilla…That's between you and him."

She groaned, "No! Please Serph…you've got to help me!"

He touched her shoulder, "I don't understand what you need help on."

She let out a cry, "You really are dense!"

He cast his head down, "Sorry."

"Serph…" she breathed out, "I…"

Serph nodded, egging her on. She took another deep breath, "I…want…I want you to be my first…"

"…"

She looked at him painfully and he blinked.

"I'm sorry. What?" he asked, wanting clarity on what he had just heard. Had she said what he thought she said? Had she meant what he thought she meant?

She whispered, "I want you to be my first…"

So he had been right. He felt another wave of pain. Why did she torture him like this?

"Argilla…what are you saying…?"

"Serph…I've never…you know…? You know that…and…well…Heat and I are ready to take it to the next level but…"

"Then…Argilla…let him be your first…" every word that passed through his lips hurt him. He wanted to be her first…so badly…but if she was just using him…then…he would rather not have her at all.

"I can't! I can't…let him down…I have no experience."

"But Argilla…"

"Please Serph…please…" She embraced him and buried her face on his chest. "Please…" she pleaded over and over.

"Why me?" he asked, holding her close.

"Because I trust you…I trust only you…you're the only one I can count on…no one else…"

He felt tears on his shirt but he didn't care and just held her. She sobbed and continued, "I know what this will do to us…but…there's no one else…I'd…I'd rather lose it to my best friend than some…some nobody whom I picked from some rave party!"

From there, he understood. At least, from that point of view, it made sense. He took a deep breath. He could never refuse her; never, if it meant her happiness.

"Will it make you happy if I do it?" he asked, his words hurting him more than she'll ever know.

"Yes…it would…" she answered, her words muffled by his shirt.

"Then…" he really had no choice, "I'll do it…" he finally replied.

"Thank you…" she answered, whispering.

'Argilla…if you only knew…"

xxxxx


	2. Hurt Me

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**Warning: MILD LANGUAGE, LEMON**

**Chapter 2: Hurt Me **

Serph sat on his bed thinking. It had been two days since Argilla had made her request. He sat there, staring at the wall blankly. He didn't know what to feel right now. A part of him wanted to be happy, saying that he would finally have her…no matter what the circumstances were. Voices in his head were telling him how good an opportunity it was for him that she had chosen him and only him to be her first. He wanted to be her first…He always had…but on the other hand, he wanted to be her first provided that she loved him the way he loved her.

But…it was clear where her affections lay. It was with Heat and wasn't with him. Another part of him shouted at him, telling him that he should be insulted at her proposal. It told him that he should be appalled and outraged at the fact that she had chosen him and only him to use and abuse in this kind of situation. What did she think he was? Some lowly lapdog ready to leap and jump about at his master's beck and call?

But he felt neither. He felt neither happy nor angry. He just felt…dead. He stared at the moon out the window. It was night time already? It was a Saturday night and it was the perfect time for them to…bond.

He sighed.

He then heard a knock on his door. His heart thumped. Was it she? Was she ready? He stood from his bed and walked over to the door. He turned the knob slowly and opened it to reveal his best friend. He stood from the door and held it open for her, "Argilla…"

He looked at her and saw that she was wearing her silky black robe. His blood rushed to his system. Her hair was undone and flowed carelessly on her shoulders and back. She looked at him with hopeful eyes. Yes…she really did trust him this much.

He saw the numerous emotions in her eyes; hope, happiness and…fear. She was afraid. Was she afraid of the repercussions that their act might impact on their relationship as a whole? He could only hope so. He hoped so because he wanted her to realize that it was not too late. It wasn't too late to back out from all this madness.

"Argilla…" he said slowly, rousing her from whatever thoughts she may be having. She tilted her face slightly to get a look at his face. It was just then that she had realized that the room was not illuminated; the lights were turned off and only the moon served as light within the room. But even then, his face was clearly visible to her and she could see his eyes. His eyes were filled with strife as if he were having some internal turmoil within him.

"Serph…"

"Argilla, it's not too late." he said cryptically.

She cast her face down, "I know…but…"

"But?"

"I want to do this…Serph…I want…I want you…"

Now, it was he who cast his face down. She didn't want him. She wanted Heat. She only wanted him so that she may get the preparations she needed. She didn't want him…She wanted what she could get out of him.

'Stop it!' he scolded himself, 'Argilla's not like that…She did this because there wasn't any other choice.'

"Argilla…are you absolutely sure?" he asked again.

She smiled weakly, taking a bold step so that she was an inch away from him, cupping his face in her hand, "Yes…I'm sure." She tiptoed and kissed full in his lips. He closed his eyes and snaked his arms around her tiny waist. Their kiss was innocent. But soon, he licked her lower lips, craving to taste her. She moaned and shivered in his arms. He broke away from her and looked at her slightly trembling form, "Argilla…ssshhh…just relax…"

"Serph I…I'm sorry…I can't…I don't know…"

"Ssshhh…" he assured her, "Just…follow my lead…" he instructed gently. He cupped her face in his hands once more and guided her lips to his. She put her hands on his chest, still quite unsure of how this was to go. Serph lightly chuckled at her inexperience. Argilla had been feisty yes, but she was never the intimate type. She was, at most times, tomboyish. His hands left her face and encircled her waist. He ran his tongue over her lips; a silent persuasion to let him in. She still didn't let him.

He spoke against her lips, muttering, "Please…let me in…"

She shivered again but then did as she was told. She shyly parted her lips. Serph slowly entered her cavern, careful and gentle enough so that he would not scare her. He slanted his face closer against hers, as he held the back of her neck.

She moaned.

Serph's tongue crept within her mouth slowly, as if memorizing every contour that it had within. He chuckled as he found what he had been looking for; her shy tongue. He let his tongue dance with hers, coaxing her to do the same; to reciprocate his actions. She understood and slowly moved her tongue, letting it dance with his.

He broke away soon after, gasping for air, "Hey…you okay?" he asked.

She panted and looked into his eyes. "I'm fine…"

"Good…"

His lips now found her neck. She leaned back and tilted her neck to the side, giving him further access to her flesh. He nodded in approval. His hands, which grasped her arms, slid downwards and held the knot of her robe, twisting it within his fingers.

She could feel excitement build up within her and her breathing quickened. Serph backed her to the wall, his hands massaging her shoulders, as he felt her tense up as she touched the wall. "Just relax…" he whispered against her flesh.

She nodded.

From her shoulders, his hands resumed their task on her robe. After fiddling with the knot for a few more moments, he slowly undid it, leaving the robe open. She moaned; but it wasn't out of pleasure…She was worried.

"Ssshhh…" he cooed again. His lips left her neck and went back to her lips. His hands went for the edge of the robe on her shoulders and slowly slid them off. Argilla shivered again as she felt the cool air on her skin and pressed herself closer to him.

He broke away again and looked into her eyes. She blushed; she had never seen Serph look at her this way.

Serph put his arms around her back and pushed her towards his waiting arm. She felt startled for a moment; what was he doing? He put another arm under her legs, behind her knees. He scooped her off her feet effortlessly and walked towards his bed. She nuzzled her face in his chest, relishing in his scent. He smelled like sandalwood.

He set her down slowly and carefully on his bed. She shivered again. He looked into her eyes, and saw slight fright in them. He straddled her carefully and lowered himself down on her, his eyes never breaking away from hers.

He put his hands on either side of her face, "Don't worry…"

She nodded again.

He nodded as well and kissed her again, his hands reaching for the edge of her night gown. He slowly pulled it up, lightly touching the skin beneath. She moaned, "S…er…h…"

She arched her back, assisting him as he pulled her garment from her body. He pulled it over her head and flung it across the room. She let out a strangled breath. He pulled back to look at her. She was only in her panties; pink. He smiled.

She blushed as she followed her gaze. She put her hands on her eyes and turned her body sideways, "Serph please…"

"Argilla…why?" he asked, breathless, "Why do you turn away?"

"I don't want you to see me…"

He put a firm hand on her shoulder and turned her back, "But I want to see you…"

"I'm cold…" she whimpered.

He pressed himself against her again, his hands massaging her plump breasts. His lips attached themselves onto her neck. He wanted so badly to bite the skin and pierce it, but he decided not to. He might scare her. He needed to take it slow.

Her breathing was becoming ragged as she felt his hands on her chest. No one had ever touched her in those areas in her life. She gasped as she felt his lips on her breast. "Ah! Serph…!" He nuzzled his face on her breast and then gently took her pink nipple in his mouth again, suckling it gently. She gasped again, running her fingers through his hair.

Serph let his free hand roam her body. He stroked her legs and thighs gently. He reached up and felt at the lace of her pink panties. He fiddled with it for a moment and then pulled it down. She lifted her hips off the bed as he pulled her panties from her completely.

His lips soon left her breasts and trailed wet kisses down on her abdomen. His hands, from her legs, traveled upward, towards her heated core. He let his fingers lightly touch her sex, playing with her pink soft curls. She blushed, "Serph! What…are you…doing?" she asked in between her breaths.

He rose from his position and kissed her again, silencing her. In the mean while, his hand cupped her sex which caused her to buck her hips against his hand. He lightly chuckled.

Argilla gasped in his mouth as she felt two of his fingers within her slick folds. She let out a cry, "It…it hurts!!"

He broke away from her and cooed into her ear, "Just relax…It doesn't hurt…You're just not used to it…"

"Just relax…"

She nodded and pressed her head back onto his pillows, closing her eyes shut. His fingers began to move within her and she pressed her legs together on instinct. He touched her shoulder, "Lie back down…Just enjoy it."

Argilla didn't know how she was to enjoy it. She had never had anything foreign within her inner folds and here he was, moving his fingers within her expertly.

Soon, as Serph gained his pace, she was proven wrong. Her mouth hung agape as she felt pleasure wave over her. His fingers were moving within her rapidly.

"Aaahh!! Serph…!" she choked. She involuntarily bucked her hips upwards in one final thrust as she came. Serph withdrew his fingers from her, letting her see her fluids. She blushed, "Is that…?"

He nodded and brought his wet fingers to his mouth, sucking it dry. She blushed wildly, "Serph…"

He chuckled, "Ssshhh…"

He pulled her arms to make her sit up. She blinked as she noticed that he was still fully clothed. Her fingers went to his pajama top and began to slowly undo the buttons. When she was done, she slid it off of him and dropped it on the floor. He groaned as she touched him. She let her fingers glaze over his well-toned chest. She had seen what he had looked like naked, but she had no idea that it felt like this to touch him…

Soon he too was bare. The two sat up, embracing each other, their lips locked in a duel. Serph broke away soon after and held her hand. She followed his lead as he led her hand. Soon, she touched something hard. She looked and saw that it was his member. She blushed like mad. His hand guided hers and had it stroke his length. He groaned at the contact. With her other hand, she removed his guiding hand from her inexperienced one. Serph looked at her confusedly, and she smiled, "May I?"

He nodded and she stroked his length, slowly and gently. He grunted as she sped up her pace. "Argilla…ahh…" he moaned.

Soon, her hand was replaced by something else. He opened his eyes to see that she had him in her mouth. His eyes widened; how did she know? Her mouth moved up and down his shaft, her teeth lightly grazing it but not hitting it. Her tongue massaged his member nicely. He was getting closer, and so he grasped her shoulders and pulled her from him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried that she may have done something wrong to displease him. He smiled at her and pulled her to him, letting their bodies fall back on his bed, "Nothing's wrong…I just…didn't want to do it that way…"

"Oh…" she said, smiling.

Slowly, he spread her legs apart. She tensed again. He looked into her eyes as he positioned himself in between her legs, "Argilla…this is it…are you sure about this?" he asked.

She nodded.

In that instant, he entered her. He felt her barrier and broke it. She cried out as she felt something stiff, thick and big within her. She could feel her muscles ache and stretch in a futile attempt to expel this intruder. She let out another cry; it was painful, to say the least. It was as if she were being torn apart from all directions. She shut her eyes tightly.

Serph kissed her cheeks and then her eyelids, "Ssshh…be still…"

He knew it would hurt her, and so he did the only thing he could. He held her to him, close, letting her cry on him. And cry she did. Serph could feel something warm and wet trailing down his thighs and saw that it was her blood. He felt guilty all of a sudden; he was causing her this pain. He had taken her innocence.

He heard her crying and felt bad for it. But there was no turning back now; he had already come too far to quit.

Feeling her calm down in his arms, he slowly moved within her. Argilla hugged him tight as he did her. Soon, the entire bed rocked as his thrusts became frenzied. Argilla bucked her hips instinctively to match his speed and strokes. He smiled inwardly, she learned quickly.

Serph was going to come and he was about to pull out when she stopped him, "What?" she breathed out, her confused eyes telling him what her question was.

Serph looked at her and through gritted teeth, spoke, "I…need to pull out…I'm going…to…"

She kissed him and pulled her to him, "No…you are my first…Please complete it."

"You don't…know…what you're saying!" he said, breathless as his self control dwindled. She smiled, "I do know and I do understand…Please Serph…"

He looked at her for but a moment more and then nodded. He thrust into her one last time and came within her. She came at the same time he did. So that was what she meant by completing the task. She wanted them to come together.

He collapsed on her, exhausted. She held him close to her, smiling with tears in her eyes. She held him tight and whispered into his ear, "Thank you…"

He panted, "Anything…to make you happy…"

His words had taken her aback but…in this current circumstance, she let it slide, not giving it any more thought.

After he pulled out of her slowly, he grabbed his blanket and draped it over their sweaty and nude bodies. Argilla cuddled to him, seeking his body's warmth as she felt exhaustion creep within her system. Very soon, she fell asleep. Serph took one last look at her and kissed her forehead. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

xxxxx

Serph opened his eyes groggily, the events of the previous night still a blurred memory to him. He blinked and concentrated on that part of the ceiling as he organized his thoughts. He later realized that it was useless as his memory came flooding back to him as he felt a body nuzzle itself closer to him, relishing in his warmth. He turned his head and saw that there was a plop of pink hair lying down on his bare chest. It was Argilla. So last night wasn't a dream. It had all been real. He looked further down and saw that her arm was draped on his waist.

He reached for the blanket and removed it from his body, but found it difficult as her body was on top of his. He cursed. He gently slipped away from her, careful not to disturb her. He swung his legs on the side of the bed and buried his face in his hands. It had been done; the deed had been done and there was no going back. He was nervous. He had already thought about how this would affect their relationship and he just wished that it wouldn't change their view of one another.

The last thing that he needed was to feel alienated towards someone whom he had known forever. He didn't want her to feel awkward towards him either.

'This was just…something that we had to do…No more no less…Just like watching a movie together. Yup. That's it.' He knew he was speaking of a lie…but, this was the only thing that would make him feel better. He couldn't just lock himself up in his room or avoid her because he felt guilty.

He sighed. He needed to get up. He stood up and looked for his discarded clothes. He picked them up from the floor and folded them neatly, before setting them carefully on his chair. He grabbed a towel and put it around his waist. He was about to head for the lavatory but stopped. He looked back and saw his best friend, sleeping soundly. He had done what she had asked of him. He had made her happy.

And even if he knew the painful truth, that she was using him to fulfill her own desires, even if he knew that he was hurting himself, it didn't matter; as long as she was happy, that was enough for him.

And so, with a sad smile, he left the room.

xxxxx

Argilla felt around the bed for her best friend, but found the bed empty. Her hands failed to feel him. She slowly opened her eyes and found that she was indeed alone. She sat up slowly, clutching the sheets around her. She sighed; these were his sheets…she was in his bed…in his room. She smiled ruefully; he had fulfilled his promise to her. She was glad…but…if she knew Serph…she'd know that…he had hidden his true feelings about this matter.

'I guess I was just too selfish to notice…'

She wanted to know what he felt…but…at the same time, she dreaded it. What if he told her that he hated her for using him?

'Using him…? No I…' she slumped forward; of course she was using him.

She was about to think deeper into it when she turned her attention to the opening door. There, on the threshold stood her best friend, clad in only a towel. He had taken a shower. She smiled inwardly; at least there was something that didn't change about him. He still woke up earlier than she did; no matter how exhausted he was the previous night.

She suddenly blushed as she remembered that she was still unclothed beneath his sheets and that he standing there in a towel meant that he was going to use his room to change. She quickly turned her gaze down and clutched the sheets around her tighter and prepared to stand. As she did so, she felt a searing pain in her core that she couldn't keep her balance. As quick as lightning, Serph was immediately at her side, supported her wobbling form, "Are you alright?" he asked, worry in his eyes.

She blushed, "Y-yeah…it just…hurt…" she said truthfully.

"Where?" he asked.

She blushed again, "T-there…in my…"

He nodded, his face stoic, "Right. That's natural. That's because of the torn vaginal tissue. You should get some rest; you should be okay in a day or two."

His eyes left hers and went on the sheets. She followed his gaze and saw the bloodied sheets. He looked back at her, "You bled quite a bit last night…but that's natural too. Is there anywhere else where you're hurting?"

She shook her head; Serph was doing it again. Every time he felt uncomfortable, he would go to extreme lengths just to mask his awkwardness. Now, he was telling her rudimentary human anatomy as if she were a high school student. Serph just had to blab and blab away to hide his aloofness.

"Serph…" she said, cutting him off, "I'm fine. It does hurt…but it's nothing major. There isn't anywhere else I hurt. I already know that stuff."

He blushed, "Right."

She lightly pushed him off her and tried to stand on her own only to find the stinging pain return.

Serph caught her in his arms again, lifting her off the ground, "I'm taking you to your room. You should freshen up for the day. Just holler if you need anything."

"Thanks."

"No problem." he replied.

He gingerly carried her to her room and deposited her on her bed. He nodded curtly and left, closing the door behind him slowly.

"Serph…you're so sweet…" she breathed out.

xxxxx

The two sat deathly quiet during their breakfast. It was an easy and lazy Sunday morning but Serph wanted nothing more than to run out of their apartment. He didn't care where he was to go, as long as it wasn't there.

'Anywhere but here…' he said to himself.

He stole a peek at his best friend. She seemed to be focusing on cutting her food; too focused. Her eyes suddenly found his and he quickly looked elsewhere. Too late; she already saw him.

"Serph?"

"Hm?"

"Um, I just want to say…thank you." She smiled tightly.

He resisted the urge to wince, and smiled tightly as well, "It's fine Argilla. As long as you know what you're doing."

She smiled and got off her chair, walking over to him. She hugged him from his chair, "Thanks…again, for everything." She pecked him on his cheek and walked over to her plates again, picking it up and dropping it in the dishwasher, "Well, I'm off."

"Where to?" he asked.

"Heat and I are going to the park."

He felt his insides burn, "Oh."

"Serph? Anything wrong?"

"No. Have fun." he said smiling painfully, although she would never guess that that was how he really felt.

"Don't wait up for me tonight. Bye!" She rushed through the door, leaving him with his thoughts.

"Bye…" he said talking to no one.

xxxxx

It was a month now since their deed and things were getting better between them. But, behind this guise, Serph suffered. He hurt when she wasn't with him. She now spent a lot of time with Heat, leaving him alone. The only time he ever got to spend any time with her was during classes or during their busy shifts at the hospital. That was all. They no longer visited their old haunts. Well, he did…but…they never went together.

So, he stopped going there altogether. He sighed. He missed her. Had she forgotten about him?

He shook his head and focused at his task at hand. He looked at his file; well, it looked like he was all done for the night. He walked into the men's locker room and changed.

Soon, he reached home. It was dark and cold. He shivered and then turned on the heater. Argilla was gone; again. She had told him that he shouldn't wait up for her. But, like the other times before, it was advice that had fallen on deaf ears. He still worried about her and still waited for her. Of course, she never showed up.

He gazed at the window sadly; he could only wonder what she was doing at that moment. Was she having fun with Heat? Was she having her supper? Was she watching a good movie? Or, was she watching the stars thinking of him?

Fat chance on that one.

xxxxx

Argilla walked out of her room the next morning, and into the kitchen. Serph was already there, sipping his cup of coffee, "Hey there!"

He smiled at hearing her voice, "Hey there yourself. Had fun last night?" He cursed; crap! Wrong question! It was none of his business!

She smiled, "Yeah. It was a blast. We just went to a party; that's all. It got over pretty late so…you know, I got home pretty late."

Here, he was surprised; she came home? He must've fallen asleep.

"I saw you; you fell asleep on the couch. You're really stupid. I told you not to wait up." She smiled and bounced up to him, "But you know something, I'm really glad that you're stupid. You really do care about me. Thanks Serph."

"It's nothing." He smiled, "Say, would you like to go out tonight? That is…if you're not busy or anything…"

She thought for a moment, "Ohh! I'd really love to Serph…"

"But…?"

"But…I promised Heat that we'd have dinner tonight…I'm really sorry…maybe some other time?" she asked hopefully.

He smiled tightly, "It's okay…"

She pecked him on the cheek, "Thanks Serph! You're the best!"

xxxxx

And that was how it had been going on for the next three months. 'Thanks Serph! You're the best!' was her new mantra.

A month prior, it was their special day. It was the day when Argilla and he had sworn that they would become best friends. Of course, it was a promise that they had had ever since they were little, but silly as it may look to other people, to them it was special.

And so, in the upcoming years, they had always celebrated it. From sharing popcorn while watching a good horror film or having a quiet dinner at a restaurant, they always celebrated it. They had never broken that promise; until now.

He had planned it meticulously. He had planned to take her to a fanciest restaurant in town, and then, he planned to take her on a dhow ride by the ocean.

Flashback

_She rushed into her room. He smiled as he watched her; she was probably rushing to get ready for their friendly date. He went up to his room as well and got into his clothes. He walked out of his room a half an hour later and knocked on her door. Wasn't she ready yet? _

"_Argilla?" _

"_Yeah?" she asked, a bit impatiently. _

"_You alright?" he asked, concerned. _

"_Yeah! I'll be out in a minute." _

_He nodded, "Alright. Just making sure." _

_He walked back down into their living room and sat at the sofa. She arrived ten minutes later. He stood up, amazed at the way she looked. She was wearing an elegant Chinese sleeveless black dress. He looked down; her dress had slits on both sides and showed off her mid-thigh. He felt a bit warm. She held a small purse in her hands. His eyes looked back to her face and saw that she still had her hair in their buns, and she wore light make up. _

"_Hey…" he said dreamily. _

_She descended the stairs, "Hey. How do I look?" _

_He was speechless, and his mouth hung agape. She chuckled, "Okay. I take it I'm fine right?" _

_He could only nod. _

_She walked over to him and he smiled, "So, ready to go?" _

_Here, she looked at him as if he grew two heads, "Go?"_

"_Yeah," he said, "it's our special day remember? Let's go!" he said excitedly. _

_However, his high spirits plummeted down as he saw cast her face down only to look back up to his face with a pained expression. _

"_Serph…I…" _

_He nodded sadly, "You…can't…right?" _

_She bit her lip, "I'm sorry…I just totally forgot…I…" _

"…" _he didn't reply. _

"_Heat…was…he was…I'm going to meet Heat's parents tonight…so…I really…couldn't…" she said. _

"_I…I understand." _

'_No! I don't understand! I don't want to understand! Why can't she be with me; even if just for a while?!' he thought painfully. _

_She kissed him on his cheek, "Thanks Serph! You're the best! I'll make this up to you; I promise!" _

End Flashback

She never did.

He remembered how hurt he had been that night. He went back up to his room and instead spent it working on his thesis. There was nothing better to do anyway. But, he also remembered how useless it was working on his thesis. He couldn't concentrate. He kept thinking of her and how much it hurt that she was beginning to forget all about him. The small times that they used to spend together that they no longer did, he understood that and let it slide. But this, this was…this was too much.

The way she had told him that she wouldn't be able to go…the way she refused him…it felt like his heart had been ripped out from his chest. Didn't he matter to her anymore?

He gritted his teeth in anger and of pain.

He loved her so much; 'Is this what it's like to love?'

Yes; love was always accompanied by pain and sacrifice.

He wanted so much to tell her how he felt, but he couldn't. She was with someone now and had the chance to be happy. He couldn't be selfish and ruin it by confusing her and being deadweight for her. No; he'd just have to drag his burden by himself. Whenever he would see her, he felt happy and sad at the same time. He wanted her so much…Ever since their first and last night together, his desire for her had reached a new level and it just pained him to know that she would never be his.

He felt happy at seeing her; felt happy that she was happy…but…deep inside…he was dying.

But still, even after all of this, he still didn't want to give up on her. Even if she wouldn't love him back, he'd be there for her.

'I just wonder how long I can last…'

Her birthday was coming up in two days. He felt a knot in his stomach, 'She'd probably spend it with Heat…but still, I've got to try.'

xxxxx

The next day came and went. It was already in the afternoon and their classes had just ended. He gathered his books and looked her, "Hey. What're your plans tomorrow?"

"Huh?" she asked, distractedly.

He chuckled, "It's your birthday tomorrow. And you're getting older. Has age really crept up on you like that that it affected your memory?"

She smacked him on his head playfully, "Shut up! Hmph! So it is my birthday! And to think that you could be a bit nicer to me!" she whined.

He stood and offered her his hand, "Well, let's go."

She took it. They walked through the halls quietly and Serph spoke, "So, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Well…it's just that…"

He felt that pricking feeling again. He already knew what she was going to say, and so, he deemed it useless to let her continue. So, he cut her off, "It's okay. Just have a good time okay?"

She smiled, "Thanks Serph! You're the best!"

"Anyway, I'll catch you later okay? Heat will be here any minute now."

Serph didn't know how it all began, but now, he didn't like Heat. Granted, he didn't have any justifiable excuse to dislike the man…but he just did. He gritted his teeth; he took her away.

'No! He didn't…She made her choice…and I must respect that.'

"Nah," he said with feigned cheerfulness, "I'll wait with you until he comes."

"That's sweet Serph! Thanks!"

She dragged him out of the building and into the gardens where they sat on the grass, waiting. After talking of silly things, her knight in shining armor finally arrived. Serph stood and held his hand out for her. She took it and he pulled her gently to her feet.

She jogged up to Heat and kissed him. Serph's smile vanished as he looked at the two of them. It had hurt. He forced himself to look away. He looked back as he heard her chuckle; were they through?

"Serph is just like that. He's too polite." he heard her say to Heat.

"Well, he's a nice guy Argilla. You should be thankful for having someone like that." Heat replied.

Serph smiled weakly but said nothing. Heat looked at him and held out his hand, "Well, it's nice to see you again Serph."

Serph took it and shook his hand, still quite impressed with Heat's firm grip, "Likewise. Well, I'm off. Take care of her." he said.

Heat smiled back, "You bet. Hey, why don't you join us? We're just going to grab a bite to eat."

Argilla clung to Heat's arm and looked at Serph, "Yeah Serph. Come with us!"

Serph closed his eyes and smiled, "I'd love to but I've got tons of work at the hospital. Maybe next time though."

Argilla pouted, "Oooohhhh…please Serph!!"

Serph shook his head, "Can't do man. Well, I'll see you guys. I'm getting late as it is."

Heat looked at his watch, "If your shift's at five, then, you're right."

Serph nodded, "See yah."

Heat smiled, "If you change your mind, just give us a ring."

"I will."

Serph ran from them with a sudden burst of enthusiasm. Well, his enthusiasm was two-faced. He wasn't all that eager to get to work and yet he was. He just wanted to get out of there. He couldn't stand being with the two of them. Seeing her with him was hurting him even if he knew that what he was feeling was wrong. But…be that as it may, he still felt that way and didn't know what to do about it.

And on the other side, he did enjoy his work. It was just that, whenever he was there, he would get to think of her again and he'd feel depressed again.

He sighed.

xxxxx

It was her birthday today. Serph sat there in the dining room. He had wanted to be with her that night but he knew he couldn't and so, he'd better make the best of it and spend what little time he had with her now.

He fiddled with a small box in his pocket. It was her present. He still hadn't given it to her. But, he'd better give it to her soon. Because if his hunch was right, then, as the sun sets, she wouldn't have any time for him. So, he waited for her to come down.

He sat up attentively as he heard light footsteps. He turned his head and saw her by the doorway. She smiled and he smiled back, "Happy Birthday dork."

She snorted, "Thanks but you're the only dork around here."

He got up from his seat and enveloped her in a tight hug, "Happy Birthday Argilla. I hope that you'll be happy now…and always."

She held him closer to her, "Thank you…"

He let go of her but she didn't relinquish her hold of him. He raised an eyebrow, "Argilla?"

"Serph…I just wanted to tell you how thankful I am of having a friend like you. You've always been there for me…You've stuck with me through thick and thin. And…you never asked for anything in return either…Sometimes I think that…that I don't deserve you."

She nuzzled her face in his chest, "I am truly grateful."

He held her back, "As long as you're happy Argilla…I don't care…as long as you're happy."

They enjoyed a few more seconds of contentment before breaking apart.

"Whoa! I almost forgot that I had this thing." He pulled out a small box from his pocket and held it out in front of her.

She beamed, "You got me something!! Thanks!!" she hugged him again.

He grasped her arms and put them on her sides, "Go on, open it."

She grinned and sat down on the chair, ripping the wrapper in shreds. Serph held his breath as she opened it; would she like it? Was it too much? Was it too little?

His worry vanished as her face lighted up, her eyes twinkling, "Serph…" she said breathing his name out as she looked from the content of the box to his eyes.

He sat down across from her, "You like it…?"

Argilla felt her eyes water, "Serph…you…Isn't this…a bit expensive?"

Serph got off his chair and walked over to her, pulling her to her feet, "Don't think like that. I got this for you…and that's all." He took the box from her hands and picked up the simple necklace. It was a simple platinum chain; it was thin and had a small pendant at the center in the shape of a cherry blossom with a diamond as its cornerstone.

He got behind her and put it on her. As soon as he was done, she stood up and flung herself in his arms, "Oh Serph…"

"What?" he asked, grinning sheepishly.

She looked up at him and saw his eyes gleam with happiness. She felt herself get lost in them and before she knew what she was doing, she tiptoed and kissed him on his lips. She pulled away and looked at him; a shocked expression on his face. She blushed and got off him, "Sorry."

"It's okay."

'She does care…Well, that's more than enough for me.'

She looked at her watch, "Holy smokes! Come on! We'll be late!"

She grabbed his hands and rushed through the front door.

xxxxx

Night came too soon and as if on cue, Argilla walked towards him cautiously, "Serph, Heat and I are going for a quiet dinner."

He felt his heart ache once more, but, like all of the other times, he pasted his happy and cheerful façade, "Ah; well have fun alright?"

"You bet! Thanks Serph! You're the best."

There was that sentence again. He was getting sick of it. Every time she said that a little piece of him dies. 'The best huh?'

xxxxx

Heat held her hand as they sat on their table; they had finished their dinner and were now having champagne when Heat spoke, "How is Serph?"

"Serph?" Argilla was taken aback; Heat hardly ever asked about him. Why did he want to know about him now?

"Yeah. How is the dude?"

"Oh, well, he's the same as always I suppose. But, why do you ask?"

Heat thought for a moment and looked at her, "Well, it's just that, I'm just worried that you know, you're not spending enough time with him. Not that I'm complaining that we spend too much time together. Not at all; it's just that, like I said before, you're very lucky to have someone like that as a best friend. It's not everyday that you'd find a friend who's as devoted to you as he."

"I know…I've been neglecting him lately." she confessed guiltily.

He held her hand tighter, "Well, you can make up for it you know. I won't get mad." he chuckled.

"You won't?"

"No. It would take more than the 'best friend' modus operandi to get me jealous. I trust the two of you."

She smiled, "I'm glad."

"Anything to make you happy…" he said trailing off. He pulled out something from his pocket. It was a small box; she blushed.

"This is for you." he said.

He pushed it towards her and she held it in her hands, opening it, "Oh Heat!"

"Ahaha…I hope you don't think it's too much…"

"Heat…I can't take this…" she whispered.

"Nonsense. Now, let me put it on you."

He walked over to her and took the necklace. He got behind her and took off the necklace that she was wearing. "Here," he said handing her the necklace. She stared at it and felt bad. It was the necklace that Serph had given her that morning. And now, she was taking it off. She didn't know what to do; she felt trapped. If she didn't wear what Heat gave her, it would be an insult and if she didn't wear what Serph gave her, she'd hurt his feelings beyond repair. She crumpled in her chair but before she could ponder over it any further, Heat was done, "There."

She felt the necklace on her neck. It was beautiful. It was a choker; turquoise in color with a crucifix at the center. The crucifix was made of platinum with diamonds adorning it.

"Thank you Heat."

He grinned, "I love you."

"I love you too." she said forgetting all about Serph's necklace.

xxxxx


	3. Forget Me

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**Warning: MILD LANGUAGE**

**Chapter 3: Forget Me**

Serph walked into the living room that morning. He had been thirsty and had gotten up to get a glass of water when he noticed that his best friend had come home. He blinked in surprise; he had been convinced that she would be spending the night with Heat and yet here she was. Forgetting at all that he was thirsty, he walked over to her, smiling. She must have been so exhausted that she fell asleep on the couch. He walked over to her and noticed that she had taken off the necklace that he had given her.

He raised an eyebrow. He then saw the new necklace that adorned her neck. It was a beautiful choker with a crucifix. He felt his heart constrict. That had hurt.

'I suppose that this is from Heat…'

He scowled; of course, why would she want to wear something so cheap such as the necklace that he gave her when Heat had given her a better and more expensive necklace?

He sighed; maybe this was a sign…

Who knows?

Perhaps this was a sign that was telling him that it was time to move on. It was time to leave a love that wouldn't bloom. She had clearly chosen her own path. He didn't want to believe it, but as time went by, the clearer the picture became to him. Perhaps they had reached that proverbial fork in the road. Maybe this was the place where they say farewell and wish each other luck in their newly-found path.

He gritted his teeth as he fought back the tears. He had always thought that they were meant to be. But as he stood there, he realized that sometimes, even if you hope for that special something, even if you do everything you could for that special something…that something wasn't meant to be yours.

Maybe Argilla was just one of those things.

Graduation was coming up in a fortnight. He took a deep breath as he scooped her up in his arms. She stirred lightly but didn't wake up. He wanted to cry but he held himself back. He made his way up the stairs and he carefully set her on her bed. He left her for a while and made for her drawers, pulling out a pair of pajamas and its according top. He set it on her bed beside her neatly. He then went over to her and removed her pins from her hair, setting her pink tresses free from their bonds.

He set the pins on the bedside table quietly. He then proceeded to take her high-heeled shoes from her, slowly and carefully undoing its straps. He raised an eyebrow; it was still a wonder for him how women could wear such things. They seemed so difficult to walk on. Oh well.

He then took the shoes and set them on her shoe rack. He then walked back to her and undid the buttons of her Chinese dress; then, he felt for the zipper at her back. He did his best to turn her on her side without waking her up.

He then pulled the garment upwards, exposing her to him. He just looked on sadly. She would never be his anyway. He then pulled it up her head and completely had it off. She shivered. Serph reached for her pajama top and put it on her, slipping her arms through the arm holes carefully and then buttoning it up carefully. Next, he slipped her pajamas on her. When he was done, he took her dress and hung it.

He walked back to his sleeping angel. He saw the necklace that she was wearing and again, his heart ached. He looked longingly at her. He sighed. He considered taking it off, but decided against it. It was her necklace; it was her jewelry. So he left it alone.

He tucked her in comfortably; pulling the blanket up to her chin. He sat on her bed and touched her face, "If you only knew…how much I love you…" he whispered.

He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead, "Sweet dreams…dork." He chuckled. He walked out of her room but stopped just at the threshold. He forgave her; even if it had hurt that she took off his necklace, it didn't matter as long as she was happy. He closed the door slowly.

Argilla stirred at that moment, bringing her arm out of the blanket. Serph had not noticed. She clutched something tightly on her right hand. If only he saw; if only he knew, then, perhaps he wouldn't have felt so terrible.

There, on her wrist, hung his necklace. There, in her hand, she tightly clutched his cherry blossom pendant.

If only he knew.

xxxxx

They had already graduated. They couldn't believe it. It was the moment that they had dreamed of. Now that it had finally come to pass, they couldn't believe that it was all real; it seemed so surreal to them.

It was no surprise to Argilla or to Heat that Serph had graduated as Summa Cum Laude. Argilla noticed his face that day. This should have been the happiest day of his life, but his face looked dead. He didn't look happy; on the contrary, he looked miserable. There was no twinkle in his eyes. There was only a vast emptiness.

She felt horrible. She too should've been happy that day; she had also graduated with honors. Graduating at a humble Magna Cum Laude, she should have been happy. But, after seeing her best friend's face as such, all the happiness seeped out of her.

It was then that she realized how far apart they had actually been. Heat's words rung fresh into her ears. She really did need to spend time with him. She loved him. He was someone very special to her; it wasn't fair to him. It wasn't fair that when he had helped her in everything that she did, that she would leave him when he needed her most.

That was why she had asked that they spend time with each other. Serph had been out of it of course, telling her that she could go out with Heat and that he didn't feel like going out because he was exhausted. She didn't take no for answer and dragged him out of the house.

Flashback

"_Come on Serph!" she said dragging him towards their car. _

"_Where are we going?" he asked. _

"_We're going clubbing!" she replied excitedly. _

_He raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you going to spend the night with Heat?"_

_She shook her head, looking into his silver pools, "Nope. There's no Heat tonight. It's just you and me." _

_He smiled, "Really?" he asked, a bit if disbelief lacing his voice. _

_She walked up to him, "Yup. Now let's go."_

"_Alright." _

End Flashback.

They had a blast that time. They wore the night out. Serph was smiling a lot that night and not just his pasted smile; a real smile.

xxxxx

Serph couldn't be happier. It had been a long time since they spent time with each other. He was beginning to lose hope a fortnight past, but not anymore. He had been overwhelmed when Argilla had told him that she had wanted to leave with him that night after graduation. He had been happy that night. They drank to their heart's content and he was happy that his self-control even in the influence of alcohol was superb; otherwise, she would have found out his secret.

They danced the night away. And for a while there, it felt like the old times.

The next day, for the first time, she roused him from his sleep. He was shocked; it was the first time, ever, that she awoke sooner than he did. She yelled into his ear that day, saying that she wanted to go for a picnic.

He remembered scratching his head, telling her that they weren't prepared and they had no food to bring. She shook her head and told him that all was well. Here, he had to look at her suspiciously.

Flashback

"_What do you mean everything's ready?" he asked suspiciously. _

_She pulled him to his feet, "It means just that idiot. Now go and shower, you smell!" _

_He blushed, "Well excuse me." _

_She disappeared through his door. _

_He came down a quarter of an hour later, wearing just his gray tennis shirt and his khaki walking shorts. His sunglasses hung on his neck. _

"_Well?" he asked. _

_She turned around as she heard him speak. She blushed as she saw him but quickly shook it aside, "Well, you're looking decent today." _

_He snorted, "Jealous?" _

"_Shut up." _

_They laughed. _

"_Oi! Help me with this will you?" _

_He walked over to the kitchen counter and lifted the basket effortlessly, "What's in this?" _

_She smiled, "Just the usual." _

_He still didn't trust her. It wasn't a secret that Argilla wasn't the homiest girl around. She didn't even know how to cook. _

"_Which is?" _

"_Oh you know…" _

"_No I don't know." he said. "That's just it. You don't cook." _

"_I do too!" she yelled, glaring at him. _

_He laughed, "Burning the kitchen down doesn't count."_

_She stomped over to him and looked into his eyes, glaring. He met her intense gaze with his own. Feeling unnerved by his stare, she yielded and turned away. Wanting to salvage whatever pride she had, she turned back to him and stuck her tongue out playfully. _

_He just laughed, "Okay, I won't ask but when we get there, I need to inspect this first." _

_She laughed, "Whatever!" _

_They arrived at the park half an hour later. They sat near the lake. She looked on; a dreamy look in her face. Serph looked not at the scenery but at her. She was so beautiful. His eyes trailed over to her whole figure. She looked overly cute today. She was wearing a pink halter tank top with her gray walking shorts. Simple but stunning. Suddenly, he felt his heart get constricted once more. But, odd as it may sound, it was different from the other times when his heart would constrict. _

_This time, it wasn't out of pain or sadness; it was of something else. It was out of…happiness? His eyes remained where they were; on her neck. And there, dangling on it was the necklace that he gave her. _

'_She hasn't forgotten…' he thought with a smile. _

_She turned her gaze to him, "Well, let's dig in! I'm starved!" _

_Serph could only watch as she pulled out the plates and their glasses. He was still unsure of the "food" that she brought. For all he knew, it could be nuclear waste that she mistook for soda or poisonous fruits that she mistook for harmless berries. _

_He blinked incredulously as she opened the basket and took out harmless, typical sandwiches. He raised an eyebrow. Next, she brought out a small bowl; filled with, potato salad? Then…sushi?! At this time of day? _

"_Okay, hold up." he said, calling her attention. _

"_Eh? What's up?" she asked, confused. _

"_Where did you get this stuff?" he asked. _

_She smirked, "I happened to prepare them." She glared and put her hands on her hips as she heard him laugh his lungs out. _

"_What the hell is so funny?!" she asked, enraged. _

"_Nothing. You just expect me to believe that you actually know your way around the kitchen?" _

_She growled, "Of course! Heat's been teaching me!" _

_There was that name again. He felt a knot in his gut but ignored it, "Did he now?"_

"_Yes. Don't worry, it's not poisoned. Promise." _

_She held out a sandwich to him and he stared hard at it, wondering whether or not he should take it. She growled in impatience and just shoved it in his hands. _

_He slowly took it to his lips and was about to take a bite but stopped as he saw her staring intently at him. He grinned, "Call the paramedics immediately if I start to convulse out of poisoning. And if I die out of food poisoning, I'm telling you now that I'm holding you personally responsible." _

_She glared at him, "Maybe I'd just leave you here." _

_He took a bite; it wasn't bad. His eye widened; actually, it was pretty good. _

"_It's good ne? Told you so!" she said, thrusting her hands up the sky. He smiled; she was so cute. _

_After they had finished their brunch, they just lay there, side by side, staring at the blue sky. It was Argilla who broke the silence, "Serph?"_

"_Hm?" _

"_I wanted to say I'm sorry…"_

"_For what…?" _

"_For forgetting…" _

"_Argilla…" he began, turning to face her. She turned as well, "Serph…I've been neglecting you…I was right you know?" _

"_About what?" _

"_About not deserving you…You're too good for a person like me." _

_He touched her face, "Don't say that…I understand anyway…You have Heat…It's different now." _

_She smiled, "That's exactly why I don't deserve you…You're too good for me…too kind. Oh Serph…" _

_He pulled her close to him, "Hey don't say that. What's important is that you're here now…We're here now…together." _

_She smiled and kissed him. It was a chaste kiss; but a kiss nonetheless. Serph's spirits felt lifted at that moment. How he wished that this moment would last forever._

End Flashback

xxxxx

Serph felt absolutely blissful as he felt a small body cuddle up to him. It was late in the lazy afternoon that the two had decided to stay at home. They had decided to watch a horror movie while eating popcorn; just like the old days.

They had drawn the curtains in, making their living room eerily dark.

"You ready?" he asked, holding the remote.

She leaned in on his shoulder, "You bet! This better be good."

He scratched his head, "It's a new movie and I haven't seen it yet, so I'm not promising anything."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Serph laughed, "Want popcorn?"

She took some into her fingers, but stopped as she was about to eat them, "Wait; this isn't poison is it?"

His eye twitched, "Hey, just because you can't cook, doesn't mean that you have to drag me in with it too."

She slapped him, "Hey! I can cook too! You ate my snacks today didn't you? And you didn't suffer from poisoning!"

He snorted, "Yeah well, there are some toxins that take time to take effect; you know that. Besides, the dosage may be small that's why the effects aren't noticeable."

She tackled him, her hands on his neck, "Why you!! After slaving over it for hours…!!"

The world stopped; wait; she had been spending the early hours of the morning preparing their food. His heart melted; she didn't forget about him after all.

Her hands on his neck were adding pressure on him that he was beginning to feel his breathing constricted. Wait; was it the fact that she was strangling him that gave him this feeling? Or was it that her close proximity that gave him pleasurable jolts? Hm.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him, pressing their chests together. She fell on him with in a light thud, "Ooh!"

She let go of him and just pressed herself to him, inhaling his scent.

"Serph…"

She put her hands on either side of his face and put an inch of space in between them in order to look into his silver eyes. He blinked; she was looking at him differently today.

"What…?" his heart was beating rapidly that he could have sworn she would have heard it too.

She looked at him in her trance-like state for a moment longer before blinking, shaking herself off the feeling and getting off of him completely. He sat up and saw her looking for the remote. He felt a bit disappointed but let it slide.

"Well, let's watch it then!"

'God…what was that feeling…?' she thought.

"Aa." he replied, assuming their previous positions. She looked at him, her innocent smile back in place, replacing the one that she earlier had.

'Argilla…' he trailed off inwardly.

She jumped on the sofa and quickly secured herself in his arms, "Let's go!"

She pressed the 'play' button and let the movie run, leaning her head on his shoulder. She smiled; a moment later, she felt the all too familiar weight on her head; it was his own.

xxxxx

Serph walked in the hyper market with a bored look on his face, "Why are we here again?"

She laughed and looked back at him while he pushed the trolley, "We're here because we're running out of supplies."

He slumped back, "Yeah…but this is a woman's job. Why am I here?"

She walked up to him and grabbed his shirt's collar, pulling his face a mere inch from her own, "You…you chauvinist, sexist pig…!"

He smiled, "You look cute when you do that."

She pushed him off of her, "Shut up!"

He laughed, "But seriously,"

She made a face, "But seriously," she repeated after him, "shut up."

He slumped, defeated and pushed the trolley along. She smiled at seeing him and clung to his arm, "Come on Serph…it isn't so bad. Besides, I want to spend time with you right…? I thought it would be fun…!" she said, her eyes twinkling.

Serph further shrunk; he always had that weakness for her, "Fine; let's just hurry."

"Yay!"

She disentangled her arm from his and looked at the aisle before them; it was the men's section, "Say Serph, do you have enough handkerchiefs? Towels?"

Serph looked at her with a bored expression on his face, "Huh? I think so."

She looked unconvinced, "Oh no you don't. I don't think so. Come on, help me pick a good design for you."

"Uuugggh…" he groaned, walking up to her, "I don't really care what design you pick, as long as it isn't girl-"

He was cut off as she ran from him, and headed towards the section behind him. He followed her, curious as to what she found.

"Ah! You don't have enough underwear either. Hm, you wear boxers more than briefs…so…" she trailed off absentmindedly.

Serph blushed beet red, even his ears turned red. He marched up to her and grabbed the pair of boxers that she held in her hands, "Hey! I don't need any more pairs! Besides, I can buy them on my own."

She looked at him dumbfounded, grabbing the pair back from him, "Nonsense. Why buy them later when we're already here? Now, let's see…This one is cute!" she said, picking up a pair from the rack. Serph bit his lower lip; this was just too embarrassing that it was beyond words. She held up the pair close to his face, "Isn't this cute? It's checkered and is pink and olive green combination! Nice huh?"

Serph panicked; looking frantically from left to right, watching out for people who might be looking. His head fixated themselves behind her and saw a young woman, no older than they were, giggling at them.

He slumped and turned back to Argilla who was looking at the sizes.

"Hm, what size are you again? Hmm…? Medium?"

He looked around again while trying to grab the boxers from her; but she dodged his hands easily although she kept her eyes on the pair that she held. Serph could only wonder as to how she could do that. He looked around again and saw that there was now an old woman with her grandson who was interested in buying underwear as well.

She looked at him and smiled. He sharply turned away, blushing.

"Hm? Serph? Medium right? Or was it large?"

Serph panicked as he heard light giggles from nearby. Form the corner of his eyes, he saw two women grinning at them. They were talking to one another. He could hear them too, "That's sooo cute; she's picking a pair of boxers for her boyfriend."

"Serph!" she yelled, pulling his face to face hers, "Are you listening to me?!"

He sweat-dropped, "O-of course I'm listening."

"Well, which is it? Medium or large?!" she yelled louder than she previously intended.

Serph looked from left to right frantically and noticed that everyone had heard. The old woman chuckled while holding her grandson's ears, muffling them with her palms.

The other two females laughed too.

He leaned over to her and whispered, "Medium okay? Just grab them and let's go!" he whined.

She thought for a moment, "Are you sure…? I could have sworn it was large…"

The others chuckled again and Serph looked at her, miserable, "Please…let's go!"

"Well, if you're sure it's medium..." she trailed off putting the pair in the trolley when she stopped suddenly, "Wait up!"

Serph groaned, "What is it this time?"

"I think I like this design too!" she beamed holding out another two pairs.

Serph covered his eyes with his hands, "Whatever just grab them and let's go already!"

"Okay!" she beamed, flinging them on the trolley and dragging him from the aisle, all the while oblivious to the chuckles around her.

'And she thinks I'm dense…' he thought hopelessly.

xxxxx

They sat there on their dining table; they had just finished their dinner. Argilla looked at him with half-lidded eyes. Serph shifted uncomfortably in his seat; she was looking at him in that way again.

She cleared the table in silence. Serph said nothing as well, but just watched her intently. What was she feeling right now?

He noticed how she looked at him; he also noticed how she tried not to look at him. He felt confused; why did she do that? Was she afraid to tell him something? He frowned; didn't she trust him with her secrets?

"Argilla…?"

"Hm?" she asked, blinking.

Serph stood, seeing as the chores were done, and walked over to her. He took her hands and noticed that they were cold. She was nervous about something. He was worried. He led her easily out of the dining room and into their living room. He sat down and ushered for her to do the same.

She did so without another word.

"Argilla…"

"What?"

"What's wrong? You've been acting strange…" he said.

She sighed, "It's nothing…really…"

He grasped her shoulders and tilted her chin upwards, making her look at him, "No…it isn't nothing…You're feeling something isn't it? What is it? Are you troubled?"

She stiffened and widened her eyes before settling back down, 'How…?'

"It's nothing Serph…don't worry about me…"

He embraced her, "Don't tell me not to worry…because you know I would…Argilla, whatever it is, you can trust me. I can see it in your eyes…Whatever this thing is…it's bothering you."

She stiffened again, "Serph…"

He pulled back from her and looked into her pink eyes, "Well?'

"Well…" she whispered, drawing her face closer to his. He froze; what was she doing? She held his hands in her own and leaned in closer.

He leaned in as well, his body moving on its own. Soon, their lips met. He parted her lips and invaded her mouth; she moaned. Her hands grasped his own tightly. And in that instant, he pulled back.

"Serph…!" she whispered, covering her mouth with her palms, guilt clearly spread on her features, "I'm sorry!"

He could only watch as she ran from him and dashed for her room, slamming the door. He slumped his shoulders in defeat, burying his face in his hands, "Argilla…"

xxxxx

'Why did I kiss him?' she thought.

She touched her lips with trembling fingers. She ran her tongue over her lips, 'His taste is still there…'

She had been feeling this way for a while now. Ever since their night together, her perception of her best friend had changed. Sure he was still the silly, overly sweet over achiever but at the same time, their time together had opened a door for her and saw a side of him that she didn't know existed.

She remembered as he held her that night…she remembered how he kissed her…how gentle he was with her. It was a side of him that he always kept hidden. She remembered his eyes…They were filled with sadness and…was it longing?

That was why she had opted to put a bit of distance in between them…She wanted things to return to the way they were before that night…

She wanted herself to look at him the way she did before. And she wanted him to look at her they he did before. No malice, no awkwardness…but as they spent their time this day, she found out that it wasn't possible. It couldn't be undone.

They had said that one could live a lifetime in a day…She never really believed it…until now. The time that she had spent with him…it was the most blissful and slowest day of her life. Every second that they spent together was like an eternity…

But she thought of Heat. She loved him too…she loved him a lot…but then, what did she feel for Serph?

'I don't know…' she thought honestly.

He was still an enigma to her. He was piece in her puzzle that didn't fit anywhere. He used to…but after that night…it was as if he changed…and she longer knew where to put him.

'Serph…'

Her contemplation was cut short as she heard a soft knock on her door, "Come in…"

His silver hair peeked from the door way, "Argilla, I brought you this."

She smiled; it was hot chocolate. It was her favorite comfort food, erm, drink, whenever she felt depressed or hurt. He was just so sweet, "Thanks."

He walked over to her and set the mug on her side table, sitting next to her, just holding her.

"Serph…I…I'm sorry…"

"Sssshh…you don't have to say anything that you don't want to. You can figure it out…whatever your problem is…But know that I'm here should you need me."

"Thank you."

xxxxx

In the next few months, Serph and Argilla still spent a lot of time together. They spent it working and playing. After all, their board exam was approaching and they need all the extra training that they could get. They wore themselves out at the hospital but still managed to spent quality time with each other.

Granted, she still spent time with Heat; spending the night with him but Serph didn't mind. At least, that was what she thought. Serph still felt a twinge of hurt, but tried his best to accept it, knowing that Heat had the right…while he didn't.

It was another of such nights. He lay there on his bed just thinking of her. He sighed; he really didn't know what to make of himself anymore. Where did he fit in her life? Sure, he was her best friend, but he wasn't just any best friend…

'Yeah…I'm the best friend that fell in love with her and became her first lover…'

'Lover…?' he asked, 'Hm…maybe that was a strong word…Argilla…if only…'

If only he didn't become her best friend. If only he wasn't her best friend; then maybe, just maybe, that he'd be the one in Heat's place right now. He'd be the one holding her, kissing her, touching her…making her his…

He sighed.

xxxxx

The results for the board exams had arrived; they both passed. They were seated at a restaurant, celebrating.

Heat held out a toast, "Here's to you two. Congratulations and may you guys not be sued for malpractice in your careers!"

"Cheers!" Argilla and Serph yelled in unison.

xxxxx

The night was a blast. It was filled with dancing and partying. Suddenly, the music had softened. Serph walked out of the dance floor and sat at their table. Argilla came up to him, "Hey, aren't you going to dance?"

He shook his head, "Nah; you go ahead. I'm taking a break. I'm pooped."

She chuckled, "Well alright."

She jogged back to Heat who was waiting for her at the dance floor. Serph watched on longingly as he saw him take her hand, pressing it against his own while his other one encircled her waist. They danced slowly in the dance floor. Serph watched as they looked and gazed at one another; they were so in love.

He felt the all too familiar feeling of hurt. He couldn't take this anymore. He had been riding this thing out for months now…but now, he didn't think he could anymore.

He listened to the music that they were dancing to. It was an old song sung by an old band called Bread. What was this called again?

'Aubrey…' he thought knowingly and sadly.

His breathing stopped for a moment when he saw Argilla wrap her arms around Heat's neck and pulled him closer to her. Heat leaned down and captured her lips with his. Serph couldn't take this anymore. He stood up and left the restaurant, hoping to get some breathing space. He had thought that he could keep this up…but he couldn't. He was in love with her…and seeing her with Heat just killed him.

xxxxx

"What do you mean you're leaving?!" Argilla yelled, her eyes watering.

He stood there, his face cast down, "I meant what I just said. I'm leaving for Capital City. I applied there and they accepted me."

Argilla gritted her teeth, holding back her tears, "What about me? You're leaving me?!"

Serph sighed and touched her shoulder, "Argilla, you won't need me. You have Heat."

She slapped his hand away, "Who are you to say whom I'll need and whom I won't need?!" she yelled.

"I'm your best friend." he deadpanned.

She was taken aback. His simple sentence was as simple as it was complicated. It had held more truth than it let on. He was her best friend…he was her friend. He was letting her go. Serph had no choice; that was all he was ever going to be to her…Her best friend. Every day that he spent with her, seeing her in Heat's arms, took away a bit more of his heart.

He was dying and she didn't even notice.

She sat down slowly, "…Fine…Do what you want…"

He nodded, "You'll be fine."

"…"

xxxxx

The day finally came; Serph was all packed and was all set to leave. He took all of his boxed belongings and put them on the mover's truck. Argilla hadn't spoken to him since he told her he was leaving. That was last week.

His heart hung heavily; he wanted nothing more than to stay with her…but…doing so would kill him.

He had tried speaking to her but it was either she avoided him or she didn't show up at home at all.

As he fitted his luggage in his car, he knew that it was time to say goodbye. He went up to her room and knocked slowly. There was no reply. He slowly turned the knob and saw her sitting by her windowsill, a sad and yet faraway look in her face.

"Argilla…"

"…"

He sighed; she was being difficult. So, he walked over to her bed and left a piece of paper, "That's where I'll be at Capital City. Just…holler if you need anything…"

That was it; there was nothing more to be said. Taking a deep breath, he walked out of her room. He went down the stairs, taking in the apartment intently. This was the last time that he'd be living here…

He felt miserable; but it was for the best. It was the best for the both of them.

'She didn't even say goodbye…' he thought sadly.

As he reached his car and opened its door, her voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Serph!! Serph!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

He looked at her and saw her running to him. She jumped at him and held him, "You…you…you're really leaving me…!"

"Argilla," he began but she cut him off.

"You're doing it again!!" she screamed in his chest.

He held her tighter, "I'm doing this because I've got to…"

"There's that excuse again…It's me isn't it?" she asked desperately.

"No…it's not…"

"Then…why?!" she wailed.

"…"

"Tell me!!" she screamed again.

"…It's me…"

She stiffened; him? But why? She still didn't understand.

"You'll be fine." he said, pulling her away.

"I won't!!" she wailed.

He grasped her again and placed a firm kiss on her forehead, "You will…" he cooed.

"Please stay with me Serph…" she whispered desperately, tears cascading down her face.

"Argilla…I'm sorry…This time, I can't…"

She cried again; this was the first time he had ever refused her.

"Don't worry…you'll be fine…really." he smiled sadly, stroking her hair softly.

"No I won't…You're lying. You're just saying that so that you could leave…" she wailed.

He cooed again, "You will…Just…forget me."

Seeing her stunned at his words, he set her in the sidewalk and got in the car, waving one last time before driving off.

"Serph…!" she yelled after him, seeing his car get farther and farther away.

xxxxx


	4. Love Me

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: LIME**

**Chapter 4: Love Me**

It had been five months since Serph had left Argilla. Since then, Argilla had started to live with Heat. It had been wonderful to say the least. He was everything that she could want in a lover. He was kind, understanding, had a sense of humor and had a high face value. Aside from that, he was successful in his career.

She sighed; how she missed Serph.

She lay there, on their bed, wide awake while the man beside her slept soundly. She began to think of the events that had thus far happened. When she and Heat began to live together, they knew that their relationship had taken the next step.

She felt so happy with him. She was really serious with him. She had already met his parents and they seemed to like her; relieved that their son was with someone on the same field rather than with a woman who only clung to him for money.

She smiled tightly at the compliment, but at the same time, she couldn't really be happy. No. She still thought of _him_; every damn day. 'Oh Serph…' she thought.

There were many times within the months that he left that she considered visiting him, calling him or looking him up at Capital City. But she decided against it; it was due to pride rearing its ugly head that kept her away from him. She kept telling herself that if he wanted to see her again, he should make the first move. Not the other way around.

But, aside from that, she was happy. She had become a full-fledged doctor at the hospital and her workload helped keep her mind off things. It was just these times, during the night, when everything was deathly still that she would get to think of her best friend.

Was he alright? What was he doing? Did he have a girlfriend now?

She frowned at the last question. Where did that come from? She couldn't care any less if he had a girlfriend.

'Then…why do I feel…?'

She shook her head; he was ancient history. He chose his life and that was all there was to it.

xxxxx

Argilla sat from across Heat that night; still curious as to why he brought her there. What was the occasion? It wasn't his or her birthday. It wasn't Valentines Day. It wasn't their anniversary either! And it sure wasn't Christmas. Then?

He ran his hands through his hair nervously. She quirked an eyebrow, "Heat? What's wrong? You're acting strange tonight…"

He blinked, "Yeah? Well, I ugh…"

She held his hand and smiled, "What is it?"

Heat took a deep breath and looked into her eyes, "Argilla…we've been together for almost a year now. I know that…it isn't a long time…but all I know is that, every day that I spent with you…the more I know that I love you…"

"Heat…"

He put up a hand and signaled for her to let him finish.

He nodded as she remained quiet, "And…what I know now is that…I wouldn't want to walk through this life…without you."

Her breathing quickened as his statements insinuated so many things in her mind.

"Argilla…marry me…" he said, pulling out a box and opening it, letting her see the diamond ring within.

Her heart stopped. Her eyes watered, "Oh God!" She stood up and he did too. She went up to him and embraced him tightly.

"Heat…! Of course I will!" she whispered, a tear dropping from her eye.

She felt him relax in her arms, "Argilla…I love you…"

"I love you too…"

xxxxx

Argilla looked at the crumpled piece of paper in her hand. It was the piece of paper Serph had left behind on her bed. She looked at it hard…and considered numerous of times of contacting him. Of course she always managed to shake off that idea. But now, she was finding it very difficult.

She and Heat were to marry in a two days. This was her last few days of being 'her'. After this, she would no longer be just Argilla…she would be Mrs. Heat O'Brien. This was the beginning of another chapter in her life. It was big step, yes, but she felt that she was ready to take the plunge. But, like she said, she would cease to exist as she was now.

And with that, her priorities in life would change. That meant that her relationship with Serph, whatever it was, would be changed drastically as well. She sat down on the bed in deep thought. She would no longer be able to see Serph as much as she used to when she married. Her place was with her new family.

'Huh…it's not as if he were here anyway…' she thought painfully and bitterly. She hated it but she missed him. A lot.

But even after he left, and even after she felt hurt by him leaving, she knew that it wouldn't be fair if she married without him knowing. She nodded; she picked up the phone and dialed his number.

xxxxx

Serph walked in his room that night. It was a tiring day; but it was worth it. He was enjoying himself and for the first time in months, he had a peace of mind. He sat on his chair, thinking. Granted, that being with Argilla sent him through a whirlwind, but, be that as it may, he missed her. He missed everything about her. He missed her smile, her antics, her childish behavior, her tomboyish tendencies…and most of all, he missed her kisses.

'Stop it. She's not yours…' he mentally scolded himself.

He was distracted though as he heard his phone ring. Who could be calling him at this time at night?

"Hello?" he said.

There was no one; well, at least, there seemed to be no one. All he could hear was shallow breathing.

"Hello?" he said again.

"_Serph."_ a voice replied.

Serph's heart skipped a beat; it was her. He smiled; oh how he missed her voice.

"_Serph…hi…" _

"Argilla…" he said breathing out her name, "Hi…How are things holding up?"

"_Fine Serph; just fine."_ she replied.

Serph nodded; she didn't call to ask how he was doing. No; she was probably still hurt by his leaving. Then, that would mean that her call wasn't for some invite for a get together; it was to tell him something; something important. Serph's smile vanished; whatever it was, it didn't feel right to him.

"_Serph, I called to tell you…that…I uh…" _

His heart quickened its pace as he heard her struggle at her words. Was she looking for the most appropriate words to use for him? And if that was so, then why?

"_I called to tell you that I'm getting married. Heat and I are getting married in two days."_ she finished.

Serph said nothing, his eyes dilating. Did he hear her right? Yeah…he did. His heart ached.

"I see…" was all he said.

"_Well, that's it. Well, take care of yourself." _

"Yeah…you too…"

"_Right. Bye."_ she said curtly. The phone line went dead.

Serph didn't know what to think at that time. He had thought that by putting distance in between them that his feelings would diminish…or that perhaps he could learn to deal with the fact that he would never have her. But, with the way he was feeling right now, he knew he was mistaken.

It hadn't changed anything at all. He still felt hurt by her words. He was still desperately in love with her.

He slumped his shoulders forward and buried his face in his hands, letting a tear escape from his eyes. It had hurt so much. He had no idea that it would hurt this much. It was like there was a great pressure was on his chest that was choking him. It was so heavy that he couldn't breathe; he couldn't think…

'Argilla, I hope you'll finally be happy…' he thought.

He cried soundlessly that night.

xxxxx

Argilla slid to the floor as she put the phone down. She had told him. She should be happy that she was going to spend the rest of her life with Heat…but, for some reason, she just felt miserable. Serph was just a friend, he shouldn't be affected; right? She only loved him as a friend right? Then, why did she feel this way?

She shook her head, "I love Heat…I should be happy." she told herself. "I am happy."

She stood up and went to sit on her chair, looking at herself at the mirror, "Hi…I'm Mrs. O'Brien…" she said, practicing what it was like to say her soon-to-be name. She repeated it over and over until, without warning, she said something else that threw her world into confusion, "Hi…I'm Mrs. Sheffield."

Her eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth, covering them as though her lips had committed heresy.

What did this mean?

Was she in love with Serph?

"Of course not; I'm just missing him…because…he's always been there for me…and now, he's not here anymore." she justified to herself. She stared at herself at the mirror; she would not make that same mistake again. She couldn't afford to. Heat loved her and she loved him. It wasn't fair.

'For you Heat…I'm letting all of my feelings for Serph go. It's the best thing for me and him.' she thought with conviction.

After making her silent vow, she smiled at herself again and practiced again.

Little did she know that Heat was on the other side of their door and had heard all that she had said. He looked at her sadly. Were they making a mistake?

xxxxx

Heat lay there on their bed wide awake. He turned to his side and saw Argilla fast asleep. She clutched the blanket to her chest tightly. He could only wonder what she was dreaming of right now.

His heart had ached all night…It was the reason why he couldn't sleep. He had heard her; granted it was an accident, a slip of the tongue…but slips of the tongue were windows to one's true feelings and emotions. Words couldn't describe how he felt as he heard Serph's name pass through his lover's lips.

Heat already knew what he must do…but he was afraid. He had just wanted to be with her. That was the main reason why he couldn't sleep. He didn't want the sun to rise. He didn't want the night to fade; he didn't want time to roll by. He just wanted to freeze everything as it was now. Because of what he had heard a few hours before, he had been damned. Because of that, tomorrow and the days after it would only serve to hurt him…and he didn't want that.

He caressed her face and pulled himself closer to her…Was she dreaming of him? Or was she dreaming of Serph?

He smiled as he saw her lips tug up to a small smile. But then, a painful feeling shot through his nerves and heart as she said the name that told him all that he needed to know. "Serph…" she breathed out. He closed his eyes tightly and held her tighter and pressed a kiss on her forehead, "I love you…you know that?" he whispered.

He felt so helpless. He was the one here now with her…but still, her heart ached for his rival. His rival who was somewhere else. Somewhere far away. How did it come to this? How did he not notice it before? How could he not notice that her heart had never been his to begin with?

"Argilla…"

xxxxx

Argilla was worried. The next day, she awoke with renewed vigor, expecting her fiancé to be by her side, only to find that he was gone. She blinked; it was a Sunday, he didn't have to go to work today. She forced herself to get up.

An hour later, she came down for breakfast. She went to retrieve her mug as she brewed her coffee, when her eyes noticed a note that was stuck to the fridge. She looked at it curiously, leaving her mug. She took it in her hands and unfolded the paper. It was from Heat.

'_Argilla, _

_I'm going out for a while. Don't worry, I'll be home later this evening. I love you! _

_Heat.' _

She smiled; he was so thoughtful. But still, she couldn't help but wonder what it was that he had to do. Suddenly, butterflies flew within her stomach; what if he was having second thoughts?

'No…I just know it…He won't leave me…' at that thought, her heart ached again, 'He won't leave me…the way Serph did…'

She let a tear drop down; she blinked. Today was supposed to be happy. She glanced at her watch; it was seven AM. Hm; she had a lot to do today. She had to make final preparations for the wedding. But thank God that they had hired a wedding planner; she made things so much easier.

The only thing that she needed to do today was to simply pamper herself at the spa. Heat had suggested it to her. She laughed out loud of course. She? Go to a spa? Had the Gods gone crazy? She had never really done anything of that sort to pamper herself; she always reasoned that as long as she looked presentable to the general public, she was fine. But Heat had argued that it did feel nice to be pampered every once in a while.

Flashback

"_Come on honey, it's good for you." he persuaded, massaging her shoulders. _

_She leaned in to his touch, but then, pulled his hands away and spun around to face him, "Good for me? It's a waste of time; I could be doing something else!" _

"_Like what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. _

"_Like going to the hospital." she said defiantly. _

"_But Leah has that covered; besides, I want you to feel absolutely great before our wedding." he said, persuading her. _

_She snorted, "I really don't know what the point is; it's just a frivolity that girly women do anyway." _

"_You're a girly woman…" he said, teasing her. _

_She glowered at him, baring her teeth, "What did you say?!" _

_He sweat-dropped, "Anyway, what I mean is that, baths like that are also important for your skin. It clears your pores of dirt and impurities. Also, it provides a soothing feeling that will relieve you of your stress. I don't want you to be all stressed out just before the wedding anyway." _

_She snorted again, "I'm a doctor Heat. I can handle stress just fine." _

_Heat wasn't about to give up though, "Argilla, I know you can handle stress well. I'm just worried about your skin, that's all…" he trailed off cryptically. _

_Argilla raised her eyebrow, "W-what do you mean? My skin is just fine!" she growled. _

_Heat turned his back to her, not allowing her to see his smirk, "I don't really know about that…" _

_She grabbed his arm and turned him around, "W-what is that supposed to mean?!" _

_He snatched his arm from her playfully, his amusement concealed by his stoic countenance, "Hmm…I don't know…You feel…sort of rough lately…" _

_She looked at him wide-eyed, shocked, "W-what?"_

"_Your skin feels…rough…almost…flaky…" he said with feigned seriousness, grasping her arm, inspecting it, "Yeah, here too." _

_She snatched her arm from him and took a step back, "Y-you're just saying that because you want me to go to this stupid spa!" _

_He shook his head and put his hands on his hips, "I'm not. I'm just saying that I'm getting the worst end of this deal." _

"_What do you mean?!" she asked frantically. _

"_Well, how would you feel if your partner has warts and flaky skin huh? Not very sexy…" he wrinkled his nose in feigned disgust. _

_Argilla paled, "W-warts? I have warts?!" _

_Heat chuckled, "It doesn't matter…You know I love you anyway…So it doesn't matter to me whether or not you have warts or whatnot…" _

"_Ack!" she yelled in disgust, "Uughh…you win." she murmured. _

_Heat grinned. _

End Flashback

She shivered at the thought, "Warts?"

'Hmph! I don't have warts! Or do I? Hmm…I bet Serph wouldn't care if I have warts or not…' she thought.

Her eyes widened as she thought of her best friend, 'Why am I thinking of him again?'

'Because you miss him…'

She sighed in defeat; she really must get a move on. She shouldn't dwell on things in the past. Gulping down the last amount of her coffee, she rushed to her bedroom.

xxxxx

She let the water soothe her body. Heat was right; the Moroccan bath was just what she needed. She let her eyes close as she soaked in the bath. Her thoughts wandered to her fiancé and her best friend.

'Anything to make you happy…' a voice penetrated her head.

Her eyes snapped awake; 'Serph…'

She frowned; so much about relaxing.

xxxxx

She looked at her wedding dress…It was beautiful…An elegant strapless white gown. She turned it around and saw its crisscross back; she grinned; she just liked the corset design. She wanted to try it on but decided against it, knowing full well that it was tradition not to.

She lay down on the bed, still waiting for Heat. He still hadn't called and she was getting worried. He had called only once within the day and assured her that he was fine and that he was coming home that evening.

She looked at the clock; it was 08:30 pm. She thought of the wedding the next day; it made her nervous. She looked at her palms and saw that they were glistened with sweat. Her heart was racing.

She looked at her gown again and she smiled; she couldn't wait to put it on tomorrow and walk down the aisle. She closed her eyes as she began to imagine.

There she was, in her gown, walking down the aisle. She kept her gaze forward; the world was blurred and she couldn't care less who attended her wedding; it was just her, her fiancé and the priest. The smile and the feeling of happiness disappeared and were replaced with the feeling of dread as she gazed at her fiancé's face.

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at his smiling face.

'You ready?' he asked, happiness glazing his eyes.

'You…' she trailed of.

"Serph…"

She bolted awake; she was dreaming. But the truth was undeniable. It wasn't Heat whom she had seen in her dream. It was Serph; it was him and his smile.

'What the hell am I doing? Why can't I stop thinking of him?' she asked herself, frustrated.

She was getting angry. She was getting angry at herself. She loved Heat didn't she? Then why…?

She forced herself to calm down, 'He probably doesn't care anyway…He's probably seeing someone by now…Besides…he's just my friend. We're not together anyway…'

She lay back down and forced herself to sleep.

xxxxx

She awoke to the feel on soft lips on her cheeks. She opened her eyes groggily, "Heat?"

He chuckled, "Yup."

"Hey…" she yawned, "I missed you."

"Me too…" he murmured, "Come on. Get up sleepy head."

She embraced him, "I don't wanna…"

He chuckled, "Now, now…don't be naughty. Don't let me carry you all the way to the bathroom."

She didn't budge, "I guess you'll just have to take me kicking and screaming then!" she teased.

Her heart leapt as she felt herself flung on his shoulders, as he walked out of the bed and into the bathroom.

She laughed, "Heat! Put me down!" she cried out playfully, hitting him at his back, her legs kicking madly.

He laughed, "No way. You said that I'd have to take you kicking and screaming right? Well, I'm doing just that!"

xxxxx

Serph sat at his table, reviewing his patient's records with tired eyes. Tired was an understatement. He was exhausted. He hadn't been able to sleep in two nights since Argilla had told him that she was getting married.

Something within him died that night.

He sighed; maybe he should have told her the way he felt. This was eating him up from the inside and he realized that he had been better off staying rather than leaving.

'Bonehead…' he said to himself.

He slammed his fists on the table; if only…

'Yeah well…there are a lot of 'if only-s' out there…If only I wasn't her best friend…If only I decided not to become a doctor…If only I didn't love her…If only I haven't been born…'

He snorted inwardly; he was wallowing in self-pity. But this was a position that he brought to himself; no one else.

And now, because of his foolhardy decision, he had to suffer the consequences. He would never see her again.

xxxxx

She looked at herself at the mirror in her bridal chamber. She didn't like what she saw. This was it; when she took the step outside, she will leave her previous life behind. She would belong to Heat and he would belong to her. She felt a knot in her gut. Was this what she really wanted? Was she really happy?

'I am happy…' she convinced herself.

She stared at herself; hard, 'Yes…I am happy…I…'

She sobbed; 'No…I'm not…I miss you…you stupid over achiever! I want you here with me…'

Her tears ran down on her face…She shook her head; this was a mistake. She had to stop it before it was too late. She had to stop herself and Heat from making a mistake.

'I owe him…that much…'

She rushed out of her tent. She blinked, shocked as she came face to face with him. He looked at her sadly. She took a deep breath; this was it.

"Heat…?"

"…" he said nothing, his red eyes piercing into her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"…" he sighed, "I came to talk to you."

"What about?"

"…I think you already know." he replied.

"What do you mean?"

"…I came here for the exact reason that you were going to leave for my chambers."

"…" This she couldn't deny.

"I heard you." he said suddenly breaking the silence.

"Heard me what?" she asked, confused.

He cupped her face in his trembling hand, "I love you so much…" he said with desperation.

"Heat…"

"I heard you…you know?"

"Heard what baby?" she cooed, "Baby you're scaring me…What's wrong?"

He cast his face down, afraid to look at her as tears were threatening to spill, "I heard you say his name…"

Her heart stopped; what?

"You…you love him…don't you?" he choked.

She didn't reply and he nodded, "Then…Argilla, I'm letting you go."

"Heat…"

"That's why I left yesterday. I wanted to think; I wanted to clear my head. I had been having my suspicions lately…I noticed how you would think of him when you daydreamed. I heard you whisper his name in your sleep…and I heard you when you were practicing the other day…"

"I convinced myself yesterday that even if you loved him then, that, you would eventually forget him and love me wholeheartedly. But…I saw you again today…I saw how you thought of him. Then, I knew that…you love him more…"

Tears slid down her face and he embraced her tightly, "It's alright…"

"Heat…I…I'm sorry…" she sobbed and held him.

He pulled away and wiped her tears from her cheeks, "Go to him…" he whispered.

She looked at him with disbelief and he smiled sadly, tracing her face with his fingers, "He loves you…"

"H-he does…?"

He nodded, "Yeah…he does…I saw it from the moment I met him. That's why he left…"

Her breath got caught up in her throat and she stiffened. He drew his face close to hers and leaned in. He kissed her passionately. She reciprocated knowing what it meant. It was a kiss goodbye.

They broke apart a moment later and Heat spoke, "I'm letting you go."

He smiled tightly, "Go on."

She sobbed and hugged him, "Thank you…" she whispered, taking the engagement ring from her finger. She put in his hand and closed his palm.

"You're welcome…"

She ran from the church, not looking or caring from the confused and shocked looks that the people sent her way. She didn't care. She needed to see Serph. She needed to be with him. She was going to him. She was going to find him.

xxxxx

Serph looked at his watch; it was about time that she was to say her vows. He looked at the body before him. He sighed; he shouldn't really be distracted; he was performing an autopsy.

"It's August 14, Monday. The subject is a Caucasian male; named Gregory Moore. Estimated to be…30 to 40 years of age. Weight at 167 lbs. Estimated Time of death…"

xxxxx

The autopsy was quicker than he thought. The man had suffered from a fatal gunshot to the head that instantly killed him. His assistant had already finished the report and he had already signed it and was heading for his office but stopped as he felt thirsty. He walked over to the vending machine and took a bottle of water.

He then walked back to his office.

'She's probably having the time of her life by now…' he thought.

He passed by the secretary, "Dr. Sheffield. There's a patient who has requested to see you. She says it's urgent."

Serph raised an eyebrow, "Who is it?"

"A new patient doctor; she had just signed the forms."

"Oh." he said disinterestedly. It was work, work and work.

He walked in, "Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm…"

He lost his voice as the said patient rose from the chair and looked at him. His heart leapt.

"Argilla…w-what are you doing here?" He looked at her; she was wearing a bulky coat and saw white peeking from the hems beneath. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Serph…I…I couldn't marry Heat." she said finally, letting the bulky coat gape open. His eyes widened; she was wearing her wedding dress beneath. She must've been in a great hurry to find him.

"What are you saying?"

She walked up to him, "Serph…I…I'm in love with you…"

He looked at her, shocked. His silence made Argilla panic, "Y-you don't feel the same…I-I understand…I should go…"

She moved to walk but he grabbed her hand, "No…you're wrong…I do…I do love you…"

She looked deep into his eyes, searching them for the truth. A tear trickled down her cheek and she smiled happily as she found the answer with his silver pools. There, love was staring back at her.

"It's always been you…Serph…I just…"

He took her in his arms, "Forget about it…"

He pulled away and tilted her chin upwards. He looked into her eyes intently before leaning down to fully taste her lips.

She wrapped her arms around him and he pressed himself tighter against her. He parted her lips easily and thus began their duel. She kissed him with urgent fervor and so did he. They pulled back minutes later, gasping for air.

Serph was the first to speak, "I've always loved you…"

"So did I…I just…didn't pay attention…I've loved you forever and I didn't even notice." she laughed lightly.

"And you call me dense…" Serph said, snorting.

"Oh shut up!"

"But what about Heat?" he asked, with a hint of doubt in his voice.

She looked away, ashamed, "He knew…so, he let me go. That's why I'm here Serph…I couldn't stand not being with you anymore…I…came to find you. I just love you…I love your ass polishing ass!"

He chuckled.

"I want to apologize for hurting you…I've been selfish…that I didn't even see you…I want to make it up to you…Ask anything of me…and I'll do it." she said, whispering.

He smiled, wiping her tears away, "There's nothing to forgive…really…though I've only one thing to ask from you…"

"And that is…?"

"Love me." he said.

She lunged herself at him, "I love you…"

"I love you too…"

"Hey…Serph?"

"Yeah?"

"…Back then…when we graduated from high school, why did you leave without saying goodbye?"

He said nothing but just smiled.

"You promised me that you would tell me one day…"

He nodded, "Yes I did. Argilla…I left…I left because I loved you so much…I realized what I feel for my best friend…but…I also knew that you would never have me…You'd never love me the way I loved you…It just hurt being with you…and I thought that if I ran, it would be easier for me. I thought that if I didn't see you, I'd forget my feelings for you…I'm sorry…"

She nuzzled her face against his, "Oh Serph…at least you know now that running isn't the answer."

"I suppose so."

"Serph…if we have problems…please tell me…Please trust in me the way I trust in you…Don't run from me…Promise?" she asked, emotion lacing her voice.

He held her tighter, "I promise…I'll never run again…"

After a moment of silence, she looked up at him, "Um, Serph?"

"Hm?"

"Would you care if I have warts?"

He laughed, "You could have warts, blackheads, whiteheads, scabs, or excessive acne; I don't care."

She grinned and kissed him again.

xxxxx

Passion. Longing. Lust. Love.

Their bodies collided with so much force that the bed creaked noisily. She clung to him desperately, crying out in sheer pleasure as he moved fluidly within her. Serph looked into her eyes the whole time as he went mad within her. What he saw made him happy; he saw nothing but love in her eyes.

Her touches, her kisses were all for him now…There was finally passion within her…passion for him and him alone.

He grunted and then collapsed on her as he spilled his seed within her, hot and pulsing. She held him tight against her.

"Serph…"

"Hm…?"

"Love me…" she breathed out.

"Always…"

FIN


End file.
